Just A Façade
by Shewhowillnotbenamed1
Summary: Robin and Raven were happily dating for 2 years until a person from their past returns. Raven starts to go out and meets someone she believes is wonderful and he takes a sudden interest in her. Robin is not about to loose her without a fight. RobRaeSlade
1. Encounters

My first story ever, so be nice! Please...

(Kelformity . blogspot . com)

* * *

**_"The entire sum of existence is the magic of being needed by just one person." Vi Putnam_**

* * *

On the roof of Titans Tower, Raven was levitating in lotus position, enjoying the warmth of the sunrise on her skin and contemplating her thoughts. Since no one else was awake, she decided to meditate without her cloak. She sighed, completely at peace and feeling the cool breeze across her face and through her hair. It was about 6:00 AM and she knew Robin would soon be awake. Raven normally did not care too much for dating, because she believed she couldn't love-but nevertheless, for him she had made an exception. He was her hero, her savior, her everything.

Since the end of the world had nearly taken place, he saved her from her father _and herself._ They had grown closer and closer. She had once thought that maybe she and Beast Boy would end up together, but Robin showed her his romantic side. He managed to woo her and get her to go out on their first date together, which she shyly agreed to. Starfire was furious at first, but after pouring her heart out to Robin and a visit back to Tamaran she seemed to be doing better. Thankfully, Starfire and Speedy began dating after a few meetings with Titans East and the honorary Titans.

The two birds had picnics in the park, a few candlelight dinners in the common room, walks on the beach at night, they even went to Raven's favorite depressing cafe to listen to poetry a few times. She let him teach her how to spar. Pretty soon they were inseparable, also because of the bond they had formed even before Robin stole her first kiss. Raven and Robin lost their virginity to each other also. They almost always told each other everything, so they rarely fought. Because of their relationship and her new emotional freedom, Raven went out with the team more often. Quite often, the two birds even slept in each others rooms.

The violet-haired girl was even able to _love_ Robin. Raven had noticed that she was able to feel emotions, but not entirely like a human. It was probably because she was not completely human. It might be possible one day for her to be able to fully feel emotions. Lust was definitely an emotion she had no problem with, due to her demonic nature. She now had control over her powers now for the most part. The dark bird had thought it was because of her father's demise, but it was something more as well. For some reason being with Robin made her so calm that she didn't have to meditate as much. He was the only person she had ever been with and the only person she hoped to ever be with. Raven was really in love for once in her life. She liked to think that she had a relationship most could only dream about.

Robin quietly opened the door to the roof, not wanting to disturb his girlfriend. He walked slowly over to her, admiring her relaxed form. _She's so...graceful...not to mention gorgeous. But, I think that's enough mediation, she needs some Robin time..._

"Raven, my love, how are you on this fine morning?" Robin asked in a playful manner.

"Great... But do you know what would make me feel even better?" the dark sorceress said slightly seductively. Raven lowered herself to the ground. She walked slowly over to him, Robin's eyes roamed her hourglass figure which was barely covered by her leotard. He licked his lips. Raven smiled coyly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"_You_, Richard..." He inhaled her delicious vanilla and lavender scent, it was so...intoxicating to him, like everything about her. He was truly smitten. The dark girl began stroking his lips with her own. Robin pulled her tightly to him, kissing her as his hands roamed her back as they kissed. She nibbled softly on his plump bottom lip, seeking entrance. Robin moaned softly, opening his mouth for her and pulling her closer to him. She finally broke the kiss and placed a final peck on his lips.

"Raven, you seem to be in a really good mood, what's the occasion?"

"You're helping me make breakfast." Robin held the door politely open for his girlfriend and the two birds continued talking on the way to the kitchen.

"Well, that would be in your best interest since you some how manage to burn salads, which to this day I still don't understand," Robin chuckled.

"You're washing the dishes, I think I can handle those waffles."

"Alright, _you_ make the waffles, maybe you can handle them, after all you do handle me..." said Robin. Raven walked over to the cabinet and got out the waffle mix and ingredients, poured them in the mixing bowl and began to stir them together with the whisk.

"You're right you are a lot to handle, but I do it out of love," she said with a smile.

"I love you too, you know that..."

Robin grabbed her wrist, spun her around then passionately embraced her. "I just want to hold you for a second Rae," he whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes. "You make me realize how lucky I am, even though my parents died..."

Robin kissed the top of her head. Raven reached up and peeled his mask away, and stared into stunning, grey-blue eyes. Robin kissed her forehead down to the side of her face, then trailed his lips from her chin to her eyelid. He stared intensely at her as he nipped her bottom lip, Raven's breath was hitched in her throat.

_He doesn't know what he does to me..._ He pressed her against the counter, about to continue his onslaught on her lips, when her elbow knocked over the mixing bowl, spilling the batter all over the counter.

"Oops... Sorry, Rae," he said sheepishly.

"Don't be," she said seductively. The dark bird smeared a bit of waffle batter on his nose and then stood her tiptoes to lick it off.

Robin shivered. "Raven..." he said putting his mask on again. He leaned closer to her so their noses were touching. "You must want me to take you right here in this kitchen..."

"Maybe...but let's wait until tonight." she murmured. She pinched his butt and smirked at his slightly surprised reaction. "Then I will be all yours." Robin grinned.

"I like the sound of that."

They continued working quietly together, enjoying their silence-that is until everyone else woke up. "Good morning y'all!" Cyborg said smiling enthusiastically as he walked in. The cybernetic teen eyed the large piles of waffles on the counter with his eyes as large as saucers. "Alright! Waffles on the gourmet..." He began to help himself.

Starfire bolted into the kitchen quickly spotting the waffles. "Good Morning, Friend Robin and Friend Raven!" Starfire cheered. "You have constructed the round, grid-covered discs for consumption, yes?" She grabbed a bunch and began drowning them in mustard.

Beast Boy didn't bother to greet them and he ran to the kitchen and yelled "RAVEN! Did you make my tofu waf-" He was cut off by Starfire shoving a tofu waffle directly into his mouth.

"Done." said Raven in her monotone voice.

"Famks" said Beast boy with his mouth completely full.

* * *

**Later that crime free day...**

Raven stripped herself of her leotard and tossed it into the laundry hamper near the bathroom. She sighed, and looked at herself in the mirror by her bookshelf. Raven self-consciously ran her fingers through her hair which was trailing well-past her shoulder blades. _All this time I've been spending with Robin...I forgot to cut my hair... Maybe I shouldn't...Robin does seem to like it._

She took off her black bra and matching g-string, unaware of Slade watching from the shadows with his mouth agape and eyes wide. _Boy has she grown since the last time I've seen her._.._ Or maybe I just didn't notice before... _Slade wondered. He admired her gorgeous face to her full lips to the creamy skin of her ample cleavage to her tiny waist and generous hips. His gaze lingered for more than a few seconds on the wild little tuft of purple hair between her thighs and at her long, pale legs. _As much as I'd love to enjoy the show, it's time to deliver yet another message, _thought Slade, smirking underneath his mask. Slade slowly walked out of the shadows.

"Well hello, Raven, so nice to see you-well all of you really," he smirked. Raven was beyond _shocked_. Raven's eyes widened and she gasped. She stood there for a second, in stupor before she grabbed her towel, knotting it around herself.

"Slade, you sick bastard, how dare you come in my room?" she asked, her tone low and deadly, eyes flashing white in alarm.

She was too surprised that he was alive after two years that she could barely remember what to do. Quickly her emotionless mask returned. "I don't know how you came back, but dead or alive, I'm still going to take you _out_." She raised her hands opening her mouth up to say her famous three words, but Slade appeared behind her fast as lightning, and covered her mouth tightly. The gothic girl gave him a powerful aura encased right hook to his jaw. Slade stepped back, releasing her, holding his jaw gingerly for a second.

"You nearly bruised me there, my dear. Wouldn't want anything to break, now would we?" he drawled.

Slade punched hard her in the gut and sent her flying smack into the wall near her bed. She coughed in pain and struggled to get up. "It has been a nice visit, but sadly, my beautiful Raven, I think I will save the more formal introductions for when I see the rest of the titans," said Slade in his seductive and slightly teasing tone.

_Damn, _thought Slade taking another good look at her. _Robin might just be one of the luckiest guys out there...but not for long... _Slade back flipped and landed on the large window ledge. Raven began to rise, wincing in pain, her hands were glowing with her dark energy, preparing to stop him.

"Raven..." he murmured turning to face her for the last time. "Daddy dearest may be dead, but that doesn't mean you won't be seeing _me_ anymore... "

And with that, Slade jumped out her window. Raven ran to it, hoping that at least his brains were splattered on the ground below, but to her dismay Slade was gone. Raven sat down on her bed, confused about the strange encounter. _I can't believe he's back, after more than a year missing... I...have to tell Robin-but he'll just drive himself crazy__ looking for Slade... I'll tell Dick if he ever comes back again...but for now, I'll just keep it a secret..._

Raven winced as she touched her bruised stomach, she used her powers to heal the angry red marks without leaving any traces of scars. She walked into the bathroom, grabbing her favorite lavender shampoo and body wash, a pair of black boy shorts, and one of Robin's white t-shirts that he was always leaving around in her room. The dark bird walked into the shower stall turning on the cool water, letting it run over her smooth, pale skin. Raven washed herself clean of sweat from training and of the encounter with Slade that she just couldn't push from her mind.

_Slade thinks I'm **beautiful?** No that can't be right he's just toying with me...he's my...enemy, of course he doesn't think something ridiculous like that! _She hated to admit it, but even though it was a shock, it was nice to hear from someone other than Robin for once, even if she still didn't quite believe it. _He could have easily won the fight while I was down, why didn't he? __Still, I don't know why I did not sense his presence before, he must be masking his aura somehow... _ Raven let the water run over her for a few minutes and got out of the shower, toweling herself off. She pulled on the boy shorts which fit her rather snugly and slipped the white t-shirt over her head which reached about mid thigh.

Walking into her bedroom she smiled slightly when she saw Robin on her bed wearing only a pair of navy blue sweatpants. She loved it when she saw him in her bed, waiting for her. He was lying supine on the violet-colored, silk sheets, with his eyes closed and finally free of that black and white mask. Raven was one of the few people he had ever let see him without it. He looked so peaceful and calm lying there without the stresses of the day burdening him, it seemed like a shame to interrupt him. Raven walked noiselessly towards him. She climbed gently onto the bed and onto him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Robin opened his delicately slanted, gray-blue eyes and sat up to see two huge purple orbs staring at him expectantly. He sat up slowly as he stretched. "Wow...you definitely look better in my shirt than I do," he admitted and kissed her lightly.

The purple-haired girl pushed him back onto the bed gently. Robin held her to him closely, like he didn't ever want to let her go. She stared into his beautiful eyes, as if trying to commit every inch of them to memory. _I have to tell him...I could be putting him in danger by not doing so...and yet I can't bring myself to_... Robin gazed at her lovingly. What was it about her that was so...unlike any other girl he had ever seen? The moonlight was shining through a sliver in the curtains of her enormous windows. Her face was illuminated by the silver light. It was as if the moon was shining through every pore on her skin. He sighed contently.

"Raven...you're an angel." he breathed.

"I'm the spawn of Satan practically...the complete opposite..." she said sadly. Robin's brow furrowed. He was confused because that was what he really did think. She had to know what he thought of her this far along in their relationship, that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

"Raven, I really mean it, you're so beautiful that I can't even begin to _comprehend_ your beauty. And believe me, a half-demon trying to live life like a saint, well, that's the most holy thing I've ever heard of." Raven smiled, a genuine smile, Robin's special smile.

"I think the same thing about your eyes..." Raven murmured. "I understand why you hide them away...the same reason why I had to hide my emotions. But...you could have gotten Kitten in jail quicker by just taking off your mask, you know..." she joked.

Robin laughed. "Oh really? Well, maybe if you flashed a few villains of the male variety a little _thigh_-" Robin was cut off by a teddy bear encased in black aura hitting him in the face. The bear turned brown once more and landed in his hands and he examined it, curiously.

"Wow, Rae...a teddy bear? I didn't think you were one to keep stuffed animals," he grinned. Robin had always thought she had a soft spot and found the fact that she kept a teddy bear to be rather cute. The thought of her cuddling with it at night was beyond adorable.

"I only keep it because it's the first thing you gave me, when you won it for me at the fair a long time ago..." she reminisced. Robin examined at it again in the dim light of Raven's bedside lamp.

"Oh, I remember now. But that was...so long ago...I can't believe you still have this..." Robin trailed off.

"I liked you even then..." she admitted, blushing. Robin's lips found hers and he began kissing her sweetly, Raven willingly complied and closed her eyes-but before she could deepen the kiss and wrap her arms around him-it was over.

"Rae...you're amazing..." said Robin. He smiled at her sleepily. _Raven!_ yelled Anger. _Tell him the truth so Guilt can go back to her cave and leave us all alone! _

_I hate to admit this but I must agree with Anger _mused Intelligence. _The longer that Guilt stays here, the more she affects the rest of us, she makes us all weaker!  
_

_I will take care of it, just please, not today...I can't **do **that to him...I love him... Last time he drove himself crazy trying to get Slade... _Raven murmured in her head.

_I will trust your judgment on this Raven, but the truth **will **slip out sooner or later and it may not even be from one us...just keep that in mind._

"Um...Raven, are you okay?" said Robin waving a hand in front of her face.

"Yeah, my emotions are just acting up again, especially Lust, she just can't enough of you. You drive us absolutely _crazy_, Richard." Raven replied in a slightly breathy voice. Well it wasn't a total lie. Lust _thoroughly_ enjoyed _all _the time she spent with her boyfriend. Just as she had hoped and predicted, Robin didn't seem to notice her white lie-he was only paying attention to what she said.

"I drive you _crazy_, huh? Well...you drive _me..._absolutely _insane..._" he whispered in a husky voice, moving closer to her. Raven knew she needed to tell him what transpired earlier in her room, but that didn't mean she couldn't spend some quality time with Robin. Still, a part, of her nagged that if she were a good, honest girlfriend, she would not be keeping secrets from the man she loved. Still, she could not help but feel turned on by what he had just said and his proximity to her.

The half-naked hero stared at her intensely, slowly caressing her cheek. He leaned in slowly and she felt his breath on her lips the dark girl shivered in anticipation. He softly captured her lips once more. The petite girl shut her eyes and responded slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck. _Anything_ to get her mind off of the ordeal with Slade. Of course, she found herself enjoying it a lot more than she intended to. She allowed her mind to grow blank as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate. Raven couldn't help but moan softly, opening her mouth for him in spite of herself.

Robin explored every crevice in her mouth. He brushed over the roof of her mouth. He sucked on her tongue enjoying the muffled pleasured sounds she made. She nipped and licked his lips; Robin moaned and he pulled her closer as their lips devoured each other's. The empath loved the feeling of the heat of his body against hers. He moved his lips down to her cheek and her chin, planting butterfly kisses along the way.

Robin began kissing and licking her neck and tugged his t-shirt away from her throat so he could have better access. He began nibbling on the soft, pale skin and ran his tongue over the sensitive spots. "Mmm..." Raven moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. Robin smirked. He knew just how to make her melt in his arms-but then...so did she... She grabbed his face and pulled him into another heated kiss. Then she slid her hands down his muscular back and grabbed his backside, pulling his lower body closer to hers and then she began grinding her pelvis into his slowly.

Robin groaned quietly. Raven pushed him back onto the bed and began kissing, biting, and licking his neck, she kissed her way down to his nipples, licking them thoroughly. Then she started rubbing his muscular biceps as she kissed and nibbled at his chest. Robin bit his lip to contain his moans. "Ra...ven..." he whispered. She kissed her way down his six pack until she reached his navel. With a simple flick of her wrist, his sweat pants were strewn across a random corner in the room.

"Th-that's...cheating Rae..." he stuttered as she began stroking the bulge in his underwear. "Oh...Raven..." he moaned again, throwing his head back.

He was right where she wanted him, but before she could pull his boxers down, the raven-haired teen flipped them over, so that he was now straddling her waist. He pinned her thin wrists down with one hand and pressed against the mattress with the other for support. Raven was about to protest, but he covered her mouth in another heated, delicious kiss; she kissed him back with almost bruising force. Robin slid his tongue across her upper lip, urging her to deepen the kiss. She obliged and parted her lips for him.

He broke the kiss only to slip the t-shirt over her head and throw it on the floor. The raven-haired teen took a second to admire the wonderful sight before him. Raven's intense purple eyes were burning with lust, desire, and love. Her full pink lips were parted and slightly swollen from their heated kissing, her violet colored locks fanned out onto the bed, like a purple halo. On her perfect chest her hard dusty-pink nipples stood straight out from her equally pink areolas, practically begging to be touched-and sucked. She was truly a sight to be hold, laying there in only her black panties.

Of course, Robin would have preferred a thong that was see-through, but Raven could make just about anything look sexy. Robin claimed her lips once more and gently squeezed her right breast. "Mmm..." groaned Raven into his mouth. Her breasts were extremely sensitive, and he loved it. He could make her orgasm just by touching them. Robin broke the kiss and began trailing his mouth down to her chest. The dark-haired teen hovered over her breast, his warm breath on her nipple, then attacked her large breasts.

Raven heaved and ran her fingers through his hair. Robin took her whole nipple into his mouth, running his tongue over it, nibbling on it, and suckling it. "Oh...AZAR!" Raven yelled, moaning loudly. Robin switched breasts, sucking on her other pink-tinted nipple all the while fondling her soft vanilla colored bosom. He paused to blow on each nipple, hardening them even further-if that was possible. "OH...ROBIN!" Raven groaned out even louder, grabbing fistfuls of his hair.

**Knock Knock Knock**

"_WILL_ ya'll keep it..."All of a sudden, the door fell down-courtesy of Cyborg's fist. "Down..." The three super powered teens stood in the hallway in their pajamas looking extremely exhausted-and embarrassed. Cyborg stopped when he saw what they were doing.

They quickly covered their eyes, and turned their backs to give the couple some privacy and also to try to clear their minds of what they had just seen. A horny, topless Raven pushing Robin's face into her breasts was definitely going to cause some mental scarring for Cyborg. He already knew his little sister had grown up, but he didn't need a constant reminder. But certainly not for Starfire, she still had yet to grasp the situation. And Beast Boy, he was just heartbroken-again, he never showed it and hid his true feelings behind his mask of jokes, but he still harbored some feelings for a certain purple-haired teen.

"Sorry about the door, you two," said Cyborg, looking sheepish.

"Friend Cyborg, please, are Friends Raven and Robin engaging in the grebnaxthorging? asked Starfire innocently.

"Whoa, Starfire, I don't know, but I can at least say they're definitely not in danger..." replied the cybernetic teen who had recently learned Tamaranian. Raven covered herself up with the sheet and Robin put his mask back on while their backs were turned.

"Yeah the only danger they could be in is having an orgy..." mumbled Beast Boy.

"You guys can _go_ now," muttered a very annoyed Raven.

"Guys, go get some rest, training practice at 8 am tomorrow," ordered Robin in his serious voice. Beast Boy and Cyborg groaned in unison.

"Good night friends, tomorrow I shall prepare the bars of energy for us all to consume!" Starfire smiled and jetted off to her room like a bullet.

"Starfire, you don't want to do that, we're all very_ very_ allergic!" Cyborg yelled and ran after her.

"I do not know the meaning of this word 'allergic'..." Starfire shouted back in a sing song voice.

"Sure you do, I'll say it for you in Tamaranian!" Cyborg called, running after her. Starfire's giggles echoed through the hall.

Beast Boy sulked away to his room not sparing either of them a glance. _What's wrong with him?_ wondered Raven. _Well maybe walking in on you two about to get it on was rather... I don't know, awkward?_ mumbled Sarcasm.

_Well...I see your point... _Raven thought. "Azarth Metrion Zinthos," she chanted as she guided the door back on its hinge with powers and locked it.

"Well, that was...awkward..." Robin began, removing his mask and placing it on her nightstand again. "Talk about killing the mood..."

"Would it help if I said your 'authoritative voice' is incredibly sexy..." Raven removed the violet sheets from her body and covered both of them. Robin pulled her into his arms, their half naked bodies pressed together tightly.

"Well as much that turns me on, we have practice tomorrow and it's getting late, Rae."

"Fine, but tomorrow you're all mine..."

"I will definitely be looking forward to that... Good night Raven, I love you."

"I love you too, Richard..." whispered Raven, feeling slightly guilty again.

"Raven...you seem like something's troubling you...is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No, I'm fine Robin, just tired..." He looked at her suspiciously, like he didn't quite believe her.

"Well I just want to remind you that you can talk to me about _anything _even the girly stuff-okay well not _so much_ about the girly stuff, that's more up Starfire's alley, but you catch my drift..."

"Well aside from the fact that we need to soundproof this room...I thought Beast Boy was acting a little strange, that's all," she answered. It was not entirely a lie...

"Oh, yeah. I thought so too, we really do have a bond, you read me like an open book..." She smiled at him.

Robin kissed her, a soft lingering peck, and closed his beautiful eyes falling asleep almost instantly. How did he know that something was bugging her? Well they still had a bond, which had evolved tremendously. She would have to tell him the truth eventually. God, she hated lying to him, but she had to.

Raven closed her eyes trying to sleep and maybe somehow shake off the guilt.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I hope this was worth reading, it's my first story, so go easy on me :P Ask questions, write comments, concerns, or strong emotion outbursts in a review! :)

Check out my new blog, it's linked on my profile! (Kelformity . blogspot . com)


	2. Rewind

Chapter 2 :)

(Kelformity . blogspot . com)

* * *

_**"I only wish to be the fountain of love from which you drink, every drop promising eternal passion."**_

* * *

Raven stirred slowly, feeling safe and warm in Robin's muscular arms, despite her tossing and turning in her dreams haunted by a certain bronze and black mask. She opened her eyes, to see Robin's sparkling blue-gray eyes in front of her purple ones. He disentangled himself from her as she sat up in bed and stretched. Raven pulled him to her once more and the dark haired teen held her gently in his arms again, his hands rubbing her bare back. They never needed words for mornings like these. The two lovers relished the feeling of laying together for a few more minutes...maybe hours, Richard didn't care as long as the beautiful girl remained in his arms.

Raven cupped his face in her hands, stroking his slightly stubbly cheek with her thumb. She sighed looking into his gorgeous eyes. _He makes me wonder how I got so lucky every time I wake up next to him._ He was not just sexy like in the posters with the cocky smiles that all the infatuated girls had on their walls, but handsome, he no longer had a boyish face, but now that he was 18 he was much more mature. Well, a _little._

_I can't bear to bring a frown to his face and ruin his happiness...I **love** him and I like that he's actually at ease and stops working sometimes. He's even been less paranoid ever since Slade disappeared...but that will all change after...I tell him..._

Robin smiled and kissed her softly. Raven ran her fingers through his hair, kissing him feverishly. He pressed his well-toned chest to her petite one. Raven rubbed her chest against his slowly and moaned at the sensation of her bare nipples rubbing against Robin's. Robin reluctantly parted from delectable lips, panting lightly, giving her a slightly surprised but equally lustful look.

"Isn't it a bit too early for this Raven?" asked Robin in a husky voice.

"Come on, you know I can't resist you, Robin. And besides, you promised that today we'd finish where we left off...so let's..." That was definitely Lust talking. Raven began trailing kisses down his neck.

"Oh and we will-but your morning breath is killer..." he joked.

Raven rolled her eyes, and playfully pushed him off her and climbed out of bed and went to her bathroom and to brush her teeth. Robin was still sitting on the edge of her bed when she finished, he had already brushed his teeth, but climbed back into bed to stay with her until she awoke. She turned on the water in the shower and removed her black-lace boy shorts. Robin licked his lips. _I_ s_till can't believe she's all mine_. She turned toward him. He hardened.

"Do I really look that good Richard?" the pale teen asked reading his thoughts. He nodded dumbly. "So...are you just going to sit there and watch...or are you going to join me?"

Robin smiled seductively and walked into the bathroom. He stepped out of his Calvin Klein boxers and joined his girlfriend in the shower. Showering together was distracting-but always pleasurable, in more ways than one. No matter how cold the water was, it would still get hot, and even though their intentions at first had been to get clean, they would always end up dirtier than when they started. It was always more than worth it.

The dark girl grabbed the soap and began scrubbing his chest, down to his abs, then lower. "You don't mind do you _Dick_?" Raven taunted as she washed his hardened member with one hand and stroked it with the other. "Hmm...already hard I see," Raven teased. She moved her fingers around the tip of his manhood. Robin was panting by now. Raven licked the very tip of his head, and by now he could barely contain his moans which came out in between each of his pants. She then swirled her tongue around the top of his shaft.

"Oh...good God, Raven," he groaned deeply.

Raven washed his legs, massaging them expertly. Robin trying not to let her get the best of him, took the soap and washed her neck, kissing and licking it a path to her shoulders and chest, as he washed her breasts-painstakingly slow. He washed her nipples carefully, pinching them.

"Ah!" she cried out. Robin nibbled on them and flicked his tongue over them. She moaned loudly as she moved against him. He bit down...hard. The dark girl gasped.

"What's that, Raven? Are you...enjoying this?" he asked huskily.

He washed her stomach, caressing it and even lower to her already dripping sex, making sure to wash it inside and out as Raven tried to control her moans and bucking hips. Robin caressed the skin right above her opening then moved lower to the soft, silky lips of her womanhood. He stroked her clit, just enough to elicit a loud moan from her. Robin plunged a finger into her, loving the feeling of her wetness and her muscles clenching around him. He added a second digit. Raven clutched him, breathing harshly and trembling. He licked his fingers clean. "Mmm..." he murmured. The purple-haired teen felt herself get even wetter.

"Have you have enough yet, Raven?" he asked. Her breath, hitched in her throat came out in uneven gasps.

"... Aah! Dick, please..." Robin pushed her against the shower wall and began kissing her fiercely, their tongues dueling his mouth. She embraced him, pulling him tightly to her. He kneaded the sensitive skin on her hips.

"Mmm..." she mumbled in response.

Robin broke away and lifted her up by her hips against the cold shower tiles. The spiky-haired teen pressed the tip of his manhood against her opening. Raven moaned quietly. "What's that, Raven?" Robin asked innocently. She cried out as he rubbed against her harder. "Richard...please..." she groaned.

"Please, what?" he teased, pretending to be oblivious to what he was doing to her and then he proceeded to tickle her clitoris with his head.

"Aaah!" she cried out. "I need you...I need you right now..." Raven breathed. Robin was more than happy to fulfill that request. He plunged into her hot, wet, tightness-it still felt as good as the first time. He thrusted into her slowly as she moved her hips in sync with his.

"Faster Richard!" He picked up his pace and pushed against her cervix. "Oh...goodness, Robin!"

He continued moving in and out of her and moved into a familiar bundle of nerves. She groaned in ecstasy, arching her back, pushing him further in her. They both moaned unison as he hit her spot. He pounded faster, ramming into her spot again and again while she grabbed his tight ass. "YES...harder!" Raven cried out again grinding her hips into his. Robin hit her spot one more time and they moaned loudly as she climaxed. "OH, DICK!"

"RAVEN!" Robin yelled as he came after her. He spilled his seed into her and it overflowed and ran down their legs, washed away by the water. The two birds were still one as they held each other, breathing in ragged gasps as the water ran over their bodies.

Robin nibbled on her earlobe. "Why don't we try that again?" he whispered huskily. Raven gave him a sexy smile and answered by pulling him into another passionate kiss, as her fingers slowly stroked his arousal...

* * *

**After the training session  
**

Robin jumped and delivered a final roundhouse kick to the punching bag. He was just finishing his workout after everyone else left, having finished their training. Raven was in her room meditating-though she seemed to be doing less of that these days, Starfire was walking Silkie, Beastboy was playing video games in the living room, and Cyborg was probably with him. He was just wiping his face off on a towel when Cyborg rushed in, his expression tense and worried.

"Robin, there's something you should see... It's concerning our surveillance tapes..." Robin narrowed his eyes and followed Cyborg into the surveillance room. "Take a look at one of our latest tapes," said the cybernetic teen as he pushed the play button on the computer. On the large plasma screen a large figure encased in shadows walked stealthily...into Raven's room. Robin was not going to let his emotions cloud his judgment-a very 'Raven-like' thing to do, despite the fact that he was angry. _Wait a second I could have sworn I saw..._

"Pause it to right before he walks in and zoom in." Cyborg did as he was told and low and behold...an S insignia was magnified on his chest. "It can't be..." said Robin. His mind was a jumbled mass of anger, confusion, rage and guilt. His Slade obsessed expression was taking over again.

"Slade would never let himself be seen in the tower! ...unless it was on purpose, he _wants_ us to know he's alive!" Robin exclaimed, angrily. Cyborg was getting worried. The only person who able to get him out of his Slade obsessed ways was-

"Raven...I have to ask her if she's been seeing anybody or anything strange lately." He began briskly walking out of the surveillance room.

"Robin, wait, we're not completely certain ye-" Cyborg was cut off by the door slamming shut. He was already having regrets about telling his leader about this. Cyborg was more than certain it was a Slade-bot and not the real thing, but Robin didn't know that and it was too late.

Robin walked swiftly down the hall to her room and knocked loudly on the door, tapping his foot impatiently. She opened the door and smiled. "Robin, are you back for more already?" Robin didn't answer and walked inside with a stoic expression on his face. He sat down on the bed next to her.

"Raven, this is serious, I need to know if you've seen anything...strange lately around the tower."

"Strange? The only strange thing I see is the fact that we're both on my bed and we're _talking_," retorted Raven.

"Raven this is **not** a laughing matter, have you at least sensed another presence or aura around the tower or not?"

"..." She turned away from him casting her eyes downward, his piercing gaze was hard to meet. Robin's expression softened, realizing that he was being too rash. Maybe a different approach would be best.

"Raven...please... Baby, I'm begging you..." he murmured, taking her small hands in his.

"Okay Robin, look, I didn't want to tell you before but..."

"Rae, you can tell me anything...and you know that..."

"Yes, Richard, I know...but this is not a trust issue..."

"Raven," he said touching her arm softly. "I'm only asking you this because I want to protect out city and our team, but more importantly you, the love of my life." He took her face in his hands and gave her a kiss stroking her full, delicious lips with his own. When they pulled away from each other, Raven searched his eyes with her own. _His words **are** sincere...I guess it's time to finally get this thing of my chest. _

"Richard...I saw Slade yesterday, he was in my room and watched me while I...undressed...and then he came out of the shadows and said that...I was in his debt because he helped to defeat Trigon. I managed to punch him once, but he was unfazed and he was too quick for me and and punched me in the stomach. Then, he jumped out the window when I was off guard." Robin was instantly furious, his expression darkened. _How dare he! That __**sick** bastard! I'LL MAKE HIM PAY!_

"Raven why didn't you tell me _sooner_? I could have done something about this! Do you realize the menace you just left out there on the streets?"

"Robin...I was going to tell you, but I knew you would react like this...and I didn't want to lose you..."

"_Lose_ me? Raven this isn't about _me_, it's about protecting the city and all those people. Your _feelings_ should be the last thing on your mind right now, you barely seemed to have feelings before, so why should they matter now?" The empath's expression darkened.

"I _have_ feelings! I only showed them because of _you_! I thought you understood-that's why I let you in, but now I know I shouldn't have!" Raven was trying to keep her hold on her emotions, this was killing her inside. She needed him to leave. _I can't lose control...Don't lose control...  
_

"For the last time this is _not_ about _me_ and _you_! You must have forgotten that I'm your leader-and as your leader, I say we both need some time away from each other, so we can _both_ focus on our duties, not on petty things like _love_. Before we even started dating, you told me you weren't even sure you _could_ love, so this shouldn't be too hard for you to do." With this Raven turned away from him and put her hood up.

"Get out..." she whispered.

"Look, Raven, you need to just think it over and-" Robin began as he stood up and started to walk over to her.

"I said _get out_ RIGHT NOW!" She yelled turning to face him, her eyes were white, her hood blew off and her hair was blowing about wildly.

"Raven, this is better for the both of us!" he yelled above the howl of the wind that came from seemingly nowhere and the random objects shattering in her room. He tried not to get swept away by the wind, but it was too strong.

"GET OUT!" Raven screamed, using her powers to push him out.

Robin stumbled out of her room and into the hallway; the door slammed immediately behind him. He was too confused and upset to notice Beast Boy exiting the common room and approaching him.

"Robin?" asked Beast Boy, "Dude, are you okay? Cyborg showed me and Star the tapes and we're going to do anything we can to help."

"No, it's not only that, I think that Raven and I...just broke up..."

"I'm really sorry, man." And Beast Boy really _was_ sorry, because Raven's happiness was _that_ important to him. _Even though I would have preferred her to be with me, I'm glad he made her happy and that was good enough for me...but now..._

"I didn't mean for it to end like this, I just can't have Slade use Raven to get to me-that would be a major liability to the team."

"That's why Robin? You never cared about this before so you still didn't have to break up with her!" he replied incredulously.

"I was foolish to think that I could be a hero and have a relationship-it just won't work," he said adamantly.

"That doesn't matter, Robin, she _loves _you, you make her _happy_. I don't know anyone else who can do that for Raven... Certainly not me..." Beast Boy stalked off angrily.

"This is _my_ business Beast Boy! You don't know the first thing about her!" The dark haired teen declared, yelling after the changeling, who paused mid stride.

"Well unlike _you_ I've always known that Raven has feelings! And for the record Robin, Raven can take care of _herself_! She's done it all her life because of people like _you_!" he shouted back, then disappeared behind the corner of the hallway.

Robin clenched his fists, in furious stupor. _This is all because of Slade...if it weren't for him... _He gritted his teeth and punched the wall next to her door leaving a dent in it, blood flowed from his knuckles from such a strong impact on the plaster. "Damn it," he scowled holding his hand in pain. Robin walked away in huff to the computer room so he could focus on finding Slade's whereabouts, oblivious to the light sobs coming from behind Raven's door.

Raven tried to meditate and not let the tears fall, even though she was alone. She was going to pretend the fight never happened, even though she was alone. If only her emotions would let her forget it.

_He'll come to his senses _said Hope.

_Yeah, and when he does, we can have some wild make up sex..._ suggested Lust.

_You should go out to clear your mind, It'll make you feel better! _said Happiness.

_Don't let Robin cloud your mind, there was some truth to his words despite how he articulated them_, _he has a point: the enemy is who you should be focusing on,_ ordered Knowledge.

_Smash his face in! No guy breaks up with us and gets away with it! _Rage yelled.

_Okay, you guys are right except for you Rage..._ Raven admitted. _For now the only thing I'm going to do is try to meditate-and not think about..._

**Knock Knock Knock **

Raven regained her composure and opened the door, but saw no one there. "Hello?"

"Meow!" The purple haired girl looked down to see an adorable green kitten with huge green eyes pushing a box of chocolate with his nose toward her door. "Is that milk chocolate?" The kitten shook his head 'No'. "Good, I hate milk chocolate." Raven half-smiled and scooped up the kitten and the chocolate in her arms and closed the door. She put him on her bed and sat cross legged next to him. He jumped on her lap.

"I wish I could take it all back..." Raven sniffed.

The oddly colored animal tried to pick up a chocolate in his paw, and squeaked when it fell miserably on the floor. Raven couldn't help but laugh. She bit into a chocolate. "Mmmm...Godiva...you shouldn't have," the dark bird said to kitten. The kitten gave her a grateful "meow." She petted the kitten, softly stroking his green fur. The kitten curled up and purred happily on her lap. She continued stroking his fur until he soon fell asleep. Raven yawned and lay back on her bed. _All this crying, and over a boy nonetheless, is...tiring... _she yawned again and fell asleep with the kitten on her stomach.

She finally awoke at 9pm to find no kitten, but a note that made her smile.

_Dearest Raven,_

_I hope that by the time you read this letter, the tears that stained your perfect face would have ceased to fall, I hope you slept well, I didn't want to wake you while you were sleeping and also you floating above the bed and I couldn't reach you... I do want to let you know, that I am always here for you if ever need anything at all._

_-B.B.  
_

She stretched contently. Who knew Beast Boy was so poetic and actually funny and at the same time? Raven got out of bed and went in her closet. "Nope, that has Starfire written all over it, in a pink pen with decorative fushia feathers...too plain...too fancy...God, the alien was right, I _do_ need to go shopping..." she thought aloud. Raven filed through the clothes in her closet, settling on a pale blue baby doll tank top with midnight blue embellishments, a birthday present from Starfire that she actually liked-not that she would ever tell her that. She threw on a pair of black jeans, and gray high heeled boots. Raven dressed slowly and combed her hair, even adding a little eyeliner.

She walked to the common room, where all the titans were. Robin was over by the computer still researching, while Starfire was on the couch with B.B. and Cyborg watching a movie. "Is someone there?" asked the blond girl on the wide screen TV. She opened the door began checking out the dark and abandoned barn with a flashlight. "Don't go in there Alex! Please!" yelled a trembling Cyborg. "I thought you learned your lesson in first movie!" Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg held each other as the girl on screen came closer to the monster of various tentacles who was hidden behind a large bail of hay.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the three screamed in unison as the monster grabbed her with his tentacles and threw her head first into one of the sleeping cows in the barn.

"Do I really look_ that _bad?" asked Raven playfully. "I know I didn't really look in the mirror come _on_."

The titans turned around to see Raven standing behind the couch, Robin and Beast Boy were checking her out longer than necessary of course. Robin tried to hide it with a scowl. "My, Friend Raven, you look glorious...I am glad you have decided to wear the outfit I previously purchased for you..." said Starfire nervously trying to relieve the tension in the room. Raven ignored her and walked over to Beast Boy. She looked at him as though seeing him for the first time.

He was now taller than her by about 4 inches, his hair was a bit shaggy and had grown in his face, but in a handsome way. He also had developed muscles that even rivaled Robin's. And she of all people would know.

"Raven?" he asked, clearly unsure.

"Oh...right, I really appreciate what you did for me-and that note was incredibly sweet, you _really_ cheered me up, Beast Boy." She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. Beast Boy blanched. By now Robin's eyes were boring holes into Beast Boy's back. He pulled away.

"Y-you're very welcome, Raven," the green teen stammered.

The other titans gave her funny looks, except Robin, who was steaming.

"Well, you guys have fun, I'm going out." she said casually as if she hadn't just given Beast Boy a hug of her own free will, and began walking toward the door. Robin followed her and grabbed her arm. "Raven, what do you think you're _doing_?"

"Living my life, I don't always have to stay cooped up in the tower all day," she explained calmly, as though they had not just broken up only hours ago.

"Your duty is to live life as a titan-and why are you dressed like _that_?" Robin spat angrily.

"So what if _you_ don't like my outfit, I'm sure every _other_ guy will-but what does it matter to you? _We're_ not together anymore." Robin glared at her with even more fury-if that were possible.

"Raven it's late and you are _not_ going out and that's final!" Raven ignored him and wrenched her arm out of his grasp.

"I'm a grown woman, you can't tell me what to do. Don't waste your time reprimanding me when you can spend it on finding your new _boyfriend_, Slade," Raven said with a smirk that was slightly demonic. Robin growled. "_Good bye_ Robin."

"Raven, get back here-" The automatic doors closed behind her and this time Robin's words were cut off and he stood there, seething, again.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope the story isn't too bad so far, I never wrote a sex scene before-EVER, I pray it wasn't bad... But...I will look forward to reading any suggestions, comments, concerns, ideas, or criticism (yes even criticism, but go easy on my first story) that you guys have :)

Check out my new blog, it's linked on my profile! (Kelformity . blogspot . com)


	3. Attempt

**_"Love not what you are, but what you may become." Miguel de Cervantes_**

**_(Kelformity . blogspot . com)_**

* * *

Raven took the skies as soon as she was out the Titans Tower door. Her eyes moistened, but Raven refused to cry. _I feel terrible for treating Robin that way..._ _I provoked him, I ignored him, I lied to him, and I flirted with Beast Boy in front of him... I **am** terrible, but...he broke my heart...and I...I just want things to back to the way they were... _The feeling of flight was calming and Raven felt a bit better by the time she reached her destination and lowered herself onto the ground across the street from her favorite club, _Night_ _Rampage_.

Everyone on the line was too focused on trying to get into one of the hottest clubs in Jump City, to notice a teen titan land across the street. _I am not going to let this get to me, I am still going to have a nice night, and no one- not Richard, not Slade-is going to stop me._ Raven recomposed herself and crossed the street and walked up to the muscular bouncer at the front of the line. "Excuse me sir, I was just in the area and was dying to know: Is this club was any good?" she asked tapping a red-haired man on his shoulder. He turned around, clipboard in tow.

"I'm sorry, but are you on the-" Honey brown eyes grew wide. "Raven?" Brett enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. "Is that really you? I haven't seen you in ages! I was just talking about you to Dave, how much we all miss you-and the all the clubbers you attract..."

"Oh really, Brett," Raven breathed, trying to get her lungs working again after a hug that could rival Starfire's.

"So...your boyfriend finally let you out, huh? If I were him, I wouldn't have let _you_ out that easily," Brett said with a wink. The group of guys waiting in line sighed in disappointment. Of course _Raven_ of the Teen Titans already had a boyfriend.

"Actually, we broke up-" Raven was cut off by the cheering of the guys in line. Brett raised his brow playfully as if to say: "See, I told you so." She rolled her eyes, oblivious to the amount of male attention she seemed to attract.

"Are you alright though?" Brett stared at her clearly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but we had a fight..." Raven looked down. The bouncer began cracking his knuckles.

"Alright, where is he? Doesn't he know not to lay hands on a woman?"

"No Brett, it wasn't physical...I'm okay now..."

"Raven, I know you, you're not okay, you just came here to drink your problems away and maybe find yourself in bed with another man to make your ex-boyfriend jealous-and I am not going to let you-unless that man happens to be me..." Brett joked.

"Only in your wet dreams Brett the bouncer," she retorted. Raven didn't know if Brett really did like her, but he sure seemed to enjoy flirting with her every time she came to hang out at _Night Rampage_. She didn't really mind because she didn't have to wait in line.

"Which ones?" Brett asked with a smile.

"I think you know which ones..." Raven smirked.

"I think I should tell Dave, not to serve you..."

"Oh come on, I'll be fine... I promise."

"Okay, Rae, well inside you go. You're holding up the line, which is growing increasingly since you got here, so thank you, your work is done here, you truly are a hero." Raven waited for him to part the velvet rope and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then walked inside.

"Oh, well then..." Brett murmured holding his cheek. "Raven, you _still_ get only two drinks!" he called after her. She merely waved a hand in response.

* * *

**Night Rampage**

Robin may have known almost everything about her, but he still didn't know about her club life-or that she could dance. Raven strode confidently into the room taking in her familiar surroundings. _Night Rampage_ had midnight blue walls with blue-violet slashes. The floor was black of course and the tables and chairs were all a metallic gray except for the bartender's counter top which was a deep mahogany color. The black and silver strobe lights and the dimmed lights overhead were the only lighting in the room except for the hanging lamps at the bar, meaning that it was very easy to _really _get down on the dance floor, and apparently some people already were in a dark corner of the room.

A dark haired boy was tenderly kissing a dirty blond girl as they gyrated their pelvises against each other in time to the music. He pulled away from her for a second, no doubt whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Raven inwardly cringed feeling heartbroken once more and looked away from the two quickly as if the sight of them burned her, for she was reminded of Robin and herself. _What's the use? You miss him too much, _said Timid.

Despite Brett's advisory, Raven strode up to the mahogany counter top and took a seat on one of the black stools. "Raven," Dave murmured while drying one of the wine glasses. "I haven't seen your pretty face around here in ages." Dave had blond hair and hazel eyes and a clipped English accent, he often tried to get her to go out with him-but she never did. Still, she always got her drinks for free.

"Oh well, I've been busy with fighting crime and what not..." Raven attempted to put on an indifferent expression.

"Raven, is something wrong?" he asked, clearly seeing right through her.

"I'll just get straight to the point and say that my boyfriend and I split."

"What? Is that fool blind or something?" Dave exclaimed waving the dishtowel about.

"David it's alright... I'm fine now."

"Well if you say you're ok, I'll have to take your word for it, but remember that there are other guys out there, alright?"

**_Flashback_**

Raven was walking hurriedly from the common room, her cloak billowing behind her. God, Beast Boy was so insensitive, calling her an ice queen for refusing to go out for pizza with them. It still really hurt coming from someone who was supposed to be her friend-even if he was annoying. The common room doors opened just as quickly as they had shut behind her. A teen clad in a tight red and yellow shirt with green spandex pants followed her, his long legs enabling him to catch up to her without much effort.

"Raven...please don't run away from me," Robin murmured.

"I believe I'm walking, not running and I really do not want to talk to you," Raven said in a voice void of all emotion.

"But I'm your friend, we have a bond, remember?" asked Robin softly. Raven stilled her brisk walk to stand in the corner near the hallway.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm obligated to tell you everything."

"Well, you can try," he said hopefully.

"Why do you even care? It's not your problem," she retorted.

"Raven, if it's something concerning you, it is my problem."

"You would probably say the same thing to Beast Boy if he was having regrets about Terra again."

"Raven...that's not what I mean..."

"Robin, it's nothing-really; it's not as important as spending time with your team so go, have fun... I need to be alone anyway," she replied, her voice cracking slightly. Raven felt a soft grip on her wrist and then she was pulled tightly to his chest, where his arms wrapped around the middle of her back. She gasped. Raven was rarely hugged, let alone touched at all, yet she didn't try to stop him or attempt to get away by using her powers.

She felt so safe in his arms. _He's so...warm..._ she thought to herself. The gothic teen closed her eyes. Four light bulbs blew up consecutively and there was a loud shatter no doubt something else was broken in another room. Robin released her, blushing lightly. She put her hood up to hide her scarlet cheeks.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'm here for you if you need anything. You're not alone anymore, Raven."

"Um...thank you, Robin," she said looking down to hide her embarrassment.

"Anytime Raven, I just want you to know that I-I mean we care about you," he stuttered out. He was a bit flustered himself.

"Well, I was just going to the roof to meditate, do you...want to come? We could...talk...if you want..."

"Sure, I'd love to," Boy Wonder replied putting his hand on her shoulder, she flinched. The doors to a bathroom and Beast Boy's room fell forward. Robin grinned sheepishly and removed his hand. Raven used her telekinesis to put the bathroom door back on its hinges.

"Raven?"

"What?" she asked feigning innocence.

"Come on Raven, do the right thing," he teased.

"Alright," she agreed. Raven used her powers to encase the door in a black bubble that she levitated about 5 feet off the ground. "There problem solved, now let's go before I change my mind." Robin couldn't help but smile.

"I suppose that's as close to compromise as we'll get."

"That's why you don't get on my bad side," Raven told him with a half smile. The two of them walked off to the roof together happily.

**_End Flashback_**

"...aven...Raven!"

"...What?" she snapped.

"Raven, you've been staring at that wall for five minutes straight, are you sure you're okay?" Raven was getting a little tired of being asked that question.

"I'm fine, just tired. Sorry for zoning out like that..."

"Don't be, it's alright. Oh and Raven, here," said Dave placing a drink with pink swirls in front of her with a lemon wedge on the side.

"Thanks, for trying to make me feel better," Raven replied with a slight quirk of her lips.

"No problem. But it wasn't from me, it was from that guy over _there_," Dave remarked pointing to a man about 6 stools down from her. The man smiled at her.

"Would you excuse me a second, David?"

"Sure Rae, just...let him down easy and tell him all about how I'm your boyfriend that you're passionately in love with," he gushed hopefully. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I think I can handle this one on my own," she responded.

Raven picked up the drink and walked towards the man.

"Sorry, but I don't take drinks from strangers," Raven stated matter of factly, placing it in front of him.

"Can't a man buy a drink for a lady he thinks is attractive?" he asked in his deep voice.

Raven looked up, _really _seeing him for the first time. The dark girl almost gasped. Her wide eyes took in clear gray ones that were practically silver. He had messy black hair that was long in the front with bangs that were falling into his eyes. He had a clean shaven face with a perfect nose. The 6 foot 4 inches mystery man was wearing dark wash jeans with a black jacket over a black button down oxford shirt with the first two or so buttons undone offering a glimpse of his well-muscled torso. His skin was tanned to a light butterscotch hue-but being near Raven made anyone look like they had a tan.

"Please, take a seat," said the man in a smooth voice as he stood up and pulled the stool out for her. Raven hesitantly took a seat despite Knowledge trying to tell her that it was not in her best interest to associate with strange men who randomly offer her drinks at night, the stranger sat back down again, smoothing imaginary wrinkles on his shirt. "So, you're Raven, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not, purple hair is just _so _common these days," Raven quipped sarcastically. The man surprised her by chuckling at her dry humor. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Look, if you want an autographed picture or some other teen titans memorabilia, I can have it mailed to your house-free of charge-if you just give me your home address-"

"I don't want any pictures, I just want to get to know you...the strongest, and most beautiful Teen Titan in person; I am your biggest fan after all," he paused, still staring into her eyes. "My name is Ben Wilson, in case you care to know, since you did fail to ask me, Raven. I would have expected a more polite welcome from a Titan," he continued and gave her a dazzling smile.

Raven tried not to notice the rows of pearly white teeth or his perfect dimples. Raven's cheeks were a light rosy color by now.

"I don't care to know, let alone care to get to know _you_," Raven retorted with slight annoyance rising from the stool.

"Wait, Raven... I just want to talk to the charming girl that Jump City never gets to see," he coaxed standing up as well.

"Well _that_ "charming girl" is going through a tough time time right now and shouldn't have come here," Raven confessed with slight remorse.

"Boyfriend troubles?" Ben asked cocking a brow.

"Yes, but how did you know?" she questioned, her brow furrowing lightly.

"Raven, a girl like you? I don't see why you would even ask that. The world is a cruel place at times which is why I think you put up a guard, but I think you're a sensitive and sweet person." Raven blushed for the second time that night. He took her hand and kissed it lightly without breaking eye contact. Raven felt her legs grew a bit shaky. "You look like you might fall over, and I think you'll feel _much _better if you sit down." The violet eyed girl smiled lightly.

"Okay," she sighed and plopped down on the stool.

"Wow, I made you smile, now that is a feat only a true hero could accomplish, maybe _I _should join the Titans."

"Starfire would probably hug you to death, and if not you'd suffer at the hands of her terrible cooking and I would not try to save you," said Raven with a smirk.

"That really hurts me inside Raven. But if I may, I would like to know, why did he break up with you?" Ben wondered aloud.

"Well...he was worried about the fact that I would get hurt, because of the group he associates with and I told him I can take care of myself-I mean I'm a grown woman, I don't think I _need _to be protected..." Ben smiled.

"So, what is he, like a gang leader or something?"

"No, no it's not like that, it's just there are these people out to get him because of the work he does, he helps people, it's...complicated."

"That sounds a lot like _Robin_ to me. It was him wasn't it?"

"Well, he and Robin _were_ pretty close," she lied.

"I'm just asking because he obviously has a thing for you, and I wanted to know because I would like to ask you out sometime-without him finding out where I live and hunting me down."

"Robin wouldn't do anything like that-then again...that does sound like him," Raven pondered.

"So, Robin was your boyfriend isn't he?" Ben asked waggling his eyebrows. The empath bit her lip to contain her smile.

"No, it was just a normal guy-" Raven began.

"Raven..." he said seriously giving her a hard stare.

"Look, I just got out of a relationship with him and I don't think I'm ready to go out on a date with anyone-I certainly don't want to use you as a rebound, it just...wouldn't be fair to you," the teen admitted.

"But you won't be, I just want to get to know you better," Ben took her delicate hands in his slightly calloused ones. "It doesn't have to be a date per say-unless you want it to be," he replied staring at her with his smoldering silver gaze. Raven wished she was wearing her hood, so she could hide her rouge-tinged cheeks. She looked away. What was the matter with her? She didn't normally get this flustered around guys. She removed her hands from his and regained her composure.

"Maybe it will be, if you ever see me again that is... Look Ben, I've had a nice time, so thank you..." she said with a half smile getting up to leave.

"Wait, Raven," urged Ben rising as well and touching her lightly on the arm. "It doesn't have to end just yet."

"I'm actually going for a walk in the park, I need to clear my head," she explained.

"What a coincidence so was I," Ben answered. Raven narrowed her eyes. "I'm serious, I have thoughts and troubles, too."

"I somehow don't buy that..." she countered.

"I can still come with you though, right?" he asked with a sexy smirk.

* * *

**Jump City Community Park 11 PM**

Raven secretly did want some company. After dating Robin for almost 3 years she couldn't remember the last time she'd been alone like this. She didn't really know Ben so her guard was still up, but she was only willing to be just friends right now. After having her heart broken earlier that day she wasn't so quick to seek out another tall, dark, and handsome guy to get herself mixed up with again.

The moon was full and it was casting a sparkles over the lake. The crickets chirped and the plants and weeds swayed in the breeze. She and Ben were walking slowly around the perimeter of the lake. It was the perfect romantic setting, but Raven made sure to keep at least a foot of space between them at all times. They were just friends, but barely. They were more along the lines of friendly strangers-even though Ben made it clear several times that he was interested-_very_ interested.

"Why did you need to come with me again?" she groaned. Couldn't an empath get some peace and quiet for once? It was bad enough picking up everyone's sexual tension and tangled emotions, but it was a good thing she could choose to ignore the auras she sensed from others. Yes, years of meditation had disciplined her well.

"Sorry, I just love having a beautiful lady by my side to protect her from the dangers after dark," he grinned.

"I'm a half-demon, the supposed dangers out on the streets are probably more afraid me than I am of them."

"I don't mean that you can't defend of yourself, but...I just don't see you as a demon. You're only half a demon and human or full human doesn't matter. You are so much more than any human I've met, you're more like a saint. " Raven's eyes widened. No one had ever said anything that nice to her before, not Robin, not her mother, not any of the Titans and certainly not Trigon.

"Well...thank you... Do you want to...go sit?" Raven asked reluctantly, motioning to the park bench by the lake.

They walked to the bench near the edge of the water and sat down about half a foot away from each other. Raven sighed, it was a chilly night but she ignored it, being who she was she learned to be strong and something. But why did she feel so warm? She looked up at his smiling face and sparkling eyes. He had placed his jacket around her shoulders. She didn't know what to say, she couldn't remember her _last boyfriend_ doing anything that nice. But still, Ben was _just_ a friend-one that she had met a few hours ago.

"Mind, Raven? You looked kind of cold," he explained. Raven felt the shift in emotion, he was _concerned_. Just like Robin had always been. He had always been concerned about her well being, concerned about whether she was comfortable or not and always trying to get her to spend time with the team. He had always cared about her and he was always so good to her. But now... There was no holding it back any longer. The sorceress felt her the sting of the salt water building up near her the corners of her eyes.

"He said I had no feelings," she began in a monotone voice. "And that I didn't matter to him..." By now she let the tears flow freely. She was suddenly enveloped by two strong arms and pulled into a warm hug. One of Ben's arms was around her shoulders and the other was on her upper back.

"Well, Robin was wrong..."

"Sometimes...sometimes I feel like it's true, that I am still emotionless and that nothing has changed... Maybe I don't deserve to love after all." Ben pulled her out his embrace to look her in the eyes.

"Raven that's not true at all. I believe that you feel more than any of the Titans combined, you just bottle it up and hide it away because you don't want to risk getting hurt again. Robin had no right to betray your trust like that...you deserve love more than anyone else...and you deserve better."

"I don't think he meant to..." she confessed.

"If he really loved you, he wouldn't have broken your heart and made you go through this pain...it's not fair to you..."

"It is hard but I'm trying to ignore it...two and a half years is a lot to forget," she confessed.

"Then, I'll make you forget," Ben murmured.

"What?" Raven asked, her enormous tear filled amethyst eyes were full of questions.

"I'll make you forget all about him and what he said to you," repeated Ben in a serious voice. He wiped away her tears with his thumb. "I promise you."

"Thank you for everything," she breathed. "I should probably get home before..._you know who_ freaks out any further." He took her hand and kissed it for the second time that night. If he was trying to woo her, he was certainly doing a good job. Raven tried to look like it didn't affect her, but she was still a bit taken aback by this man, he was charming, sweet, and kind without seeming like he was trying.

"Farewell, my sweet Raven." She smiled for him, a sad smile.

"Goodbye, Ben," she said sadly and began to walk away. It really had been nice to meet him, too bad she would never see him again.

* * *

**Titan's Tower**

Raven walked into the tower quietly, but swiftly. Luckily, Robin wasn't manning his post at the computer in the common room, but she still didn't want to be caught and especially not by him. She walked down two long hallways to get to her room. Raven was astonished to that see that was Robin standing next to her door with his arms folded looking furious and ready to lecture. He must have heard her come in, right now she wished her room wasn't so close to Robin's.

"Raven, where have you been? It's almost 1 AM! I already told you that you couldn't go and yet you still disobeyed me," he growled.

"Maybe I was trying to spend some time alone, and I don't see anything wrong with that," she said stubbornly, narrowing her eyes at him.

"If you were spending time alone, then why are you wearing some guy's jacket?" he hissed angrily. Raven had realized that she forgot to give Ben back his jacket, but did detect that the reason for his anger was because of his possessive nature. He still cared about her. Maybe he just didn't know how to show it, so that was why he was acting like a jerk.

"That's none of your business, _Dick._" She made sure to put extra emphasis on the last word. "My life stopped being your business the minute we broke up, so stop trying to interfere where you're not wanted!" she yelled.

"This is my team, so I will intervene in your life where ever and whenever I feel it's necessary. Whether you have a problem with my methods is _your_ problem," he scoffed in a cold, unfamiliar voice. Robin had _never_ spoken to her like that, and to hear it was just..._heartbreaking_.

"God...I just wish..." Raven whispered hoarsely. "I just wish you would stop treating me like a liability to the team..."

"Well, I wish you would stop acting like one... You need to come to your senses and realize why you're even in this tower-to protect this town... Good night Raven." Robin began walking to his room a few doors down.

"Wait," Raven cried. Robin paused and turned to face her.

"What?" he snarled.

"Is that all I am to you anymore? A liability?" her eyes were pleading with him. _Please say no, please hold me into your arms and tell me you love again and that this was all a bluff_.

"Raven, I have dedicated my life to fighting crime. I will admit I did go a little soft for about two and a half years, however, I'm not going to through away years of hard work. We're supposed to be team mates...and nothing more." Robin walked down the hall, punched in the code to his room and went in and Raven followed the suit as well. Robin had gotten the last word, but she still was hanging on the minuscule hope that he didn't mean what he said.

* * *

**Raven's Room**

Raven busied herself to prevent the tears from coming; she began taking off her clothes, changing into a magenta tank top and shorts that Starfire bought for her one Christmas ago. She didn't mean to argue with him again, it just kept happening because Robin was angry at her and yet he broke up with _her. _Right now it seemed like the tables had turned, she could sense his sorrow, his remorse, his pain, and anger and his wished she could just barge into his room, beg for his forgiveness after he told her how wrong he had been.

Then, she'd pounce on him and they would have make up sex till the sun came up. Sadly this was not the case, Raven could only hope that she would find someone new or that she'd forget about what they once were. Put on Ben's jacket again and crawled under the covers. The jacket smelled just like him-silver romance by Ralph Lauren. Just wearing the jacket made her feel comforted and a little more content after another fight with Robin.

She drifted off to sleep immediately for the first time in a while. She dreamed that she and Robin were still in love, everything was right in the world-but only in her dreams. A subconscious tear rolled down her cheek as if even though she was asleep she knew that wanted she wished could never be. Yet she slept peacefully.

* * *

**A/N:** I took so long, I hate spelling errors, and I procrastinate, but I will try not to do that with Chapter 4 which will hopefully be up in two weeks tops :)

Check out my new blog, it's linked on my profile! (Kelformity . blogspot . com)


	4. Forget

And now the chapter you've all been waiting for! (Just kidding) ;)

(Kelformity . blogspot . com)

* * *

**_"Amoris vulnus idem sanat, qui facit. Translation: The wounds of love can only be healed by the one who made them". Syrus Publilius_**

* * *

Raven awoke refreshed and relaxed. She got out of bed and stretched her arms over her head. One of her rare smiles graced her lips for seemingly no reason at all. She still had to remind herself not to say "Good Morning, Richard." whenever she woke up. Even though he hadn't slept next to her for about 10 days now. Her smile faltered when she looked at the pillow next to hers, she saw that he wasn't gazing up at her with his sexy, sleepy smile. Raven had been confined to her room barely leaving to grab something to eat but only to bring justice to the Jump City streets. She felt like something was missing in her life and she couldn't quite fill the void. She just felt so..._empty_. Ben had promised her he'd make her forget Robin, but she barely knew him from a hole in the wall. She doubted she'd see him again.

The violet eyed girl couldn't deny that she did want to see him again. Something about him drew her in. Raven grabbed her usual uniform and took it with her into the bathroom so she could change. Remembering the ordeal with Slade that had led to all her problems, she still wasn't going to change out of her clothes alone in her room. Raven brushed her teeth and she shed her pajamas and stepped into the shower and turned the knob for cold water. She let it pour over her as she showered, after what felt like a month without him she found it a little easier not to think about what had taken place. She still couldn't deny the obvious, Robin wasn't there. He wasn't going to kiss her good morning. He wasn't going to tell her that he loved her. He wasn't going to curl up next to her at night, showering her with kisses while confessing his undying love for her.

She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower and continued going through the notions of her daily routine. Everything was as it had been before Robin. She put on a leotard and walked into her room still half expecting to see Robin sitting up in bed half naked and waiting for her. God, she missed that! The dark girl sighed. She grabbed her cloak and headed for the door.

* * *

**Roof of Titan's Tower**

"Peace and quiet," she sighed, sitting in lotus position. "Azarath, metrion, zinthos," she chanted. She continued repeating her mantra. She had been at this for about 2 hours now. Her emotions were not the cause of her problems, it was her life that was stressing her out. Sometimes she just wanted to meditate to calm herself down and ponder her thoughts. In this state she was so relaxed that she was able to zero in on the thoughts or aura of anyone within a five mile radius.

"I know you're behind me, Robin," she said calmly, without opening her eyes.

"S-sorry, Raven, I just wanted to come here to... to clear my thoughts-without disturbing you..." Saying that things between them weren't tense would be like saying that Robin's outfit _wasn't _colorful enough and just needed a few pink stripes. Saying that things between them weren't tense would be like saying that Raven had secret aspiration to be a platinum blond. Hopefully neither of which had crossed their minds. It appeared that Robin, too, was having difficulties going through his daily routine without her. It all felt wrong-and strange.

"Raven, wait, I-" And for the second time in a week and a half's time, Raven had slammed the door in his face. Why did this keep happening? Had they been lovers so long that they couldn't be friends? Robin knew secretly that he didn't want to be just friends. If he could have just told her that and just kissed her one last time, held her in his arms. Robin involuntarily clenched his fists at the thought. Then maybe she'd understand, but it seemed as though Raven was reverting back to her old ways of being cold and anti-social towards everyone-even him. She never wore her hood down anymore and barely spoke, well that was when he actually saw her. Was she having hurting as much as he was inside?

Robin could barely tell if _he_, himself was hurting anymore because he hadn't slept ever since he received that news about Slade-and ever since he and Raven broke up. Robin had felt like he was at war with himself and his emotions were so mixed up, that if he and Raven could be together again he would forget about Slade for good. If Robin knew his duty was to lead his team and protect Jump City from villains like Slade, but why did he feel like he was making another horrible mistake? He just wanted to go back to when life wasn't this hard, when things had been so simple... Like the very first time he had given Raven her first kiss. He still remembered it like it was yesterday...

**Flashback**

Raven led a weakened and injured Robin over to the bed. "Lay down, Robin," she instructed pushing him gently onto the bed. "Does it hurt here, too?" Raven asked, applying pressure to an area near a wound on his left side. Robin winced in pain and nodded helplessly. She removed her hood and examined the slashes in his uniform top closely. They were in the treatment facility in the tower. The titan leader had received a few nasty gashes while fighting the Hive. A few of Jinx's energy bolts had grazed his chest during the battle. Thankfully, they weren't very deep injuries and they had still won the fight. Raven grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head and tossed on the chair in the corner.

"Raven...?" Robin asked nervously, in response to his now naked chest.

"I cannot reach your injuries fully unless your shirt is off," she replied with her expression stoic. She tried to focus on the task at hand, instead of Robin's strong, firm chest. "I'm going to need to put some antibacterial on them first so they don't get infected. It would take a lot longer to heal if they do. Hold still, this is going to sting a little..." She poured some on a gauze pad and dabbed it on his wounds. He gripped the bed frame so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Her fingers glowed a deep blue as she infused her energy into his wounds. Robin instantly relaxed at her soothing touch. Her cool hands glided across his chest, flitting from laceration to laceration, filling them in without leaving any traces of scars.

"The worst is over, you can relax now," she said with a slight smile. He took a few furtive glances at her now unhidden perfectly symmetrical, blemish free face. Robin couldn't help but feel guilty that she had to care for him like this, even if he got to see her smile, which rarely happened. He just wished he wasn't so..._weak_.

"Thank you, Raven. I wish you didn't have to waste your energy on me... I just-I could have prevented this, I should have been faster-" he began, feeling his fingers curl into a fist. Raven placed a hand on his tense one.

"It's alright, Robin, you're only human," she murmured. "And even for a someone who isn't human...to do what you do...would still be pretty difficult." Robin's expression softened, he smiled.

"That would be an understatement," he remarked. "You know, right now, I'm not seeing why they call you 'the wisest titan'.

"Oh, really?" Raven quirked a slender eyebrow. "I'm constantly reminded why they call _you_ the cockiest titan. I'm sure even Beast Boy could have beaten Jinx today."

"Ouch, Raven, you really know how to massacre an ego," he said with a laugh. And his laughter was like music to her ears. Her cheeks tingled. But why? Why was she thinking such thoughts? She couldn't. Not about Robin, he was her best friend, her teammate, her leader-nothing more. Robin sat up in bed and looked at her, sitting in the chair next to the bed he was lying on.

"Robin, you shouldn't be sitting up, you need to rest, I only just healed you... You don't want your wounds to reopen again." She leaned over the bed again, her face mere inches from his, trying to push him onto the bed again. He stopped her by touching her forearm and the spell-caster flinched. All of a sudden Batman's former sidekick took on a serious expression.

"I really would like to apologize..." he murmured. He sure _looked_ pretty sorry. "All of this," Robin gestured to the hospital style bed and the first aid kit. "Could have been avoided..."

"Don't stress it. ...You were...just trying to save Starfire..."

"She was almost seriously hurt and I...blame myself, I could never let her get hurt," he responded sadly. Raven suddenly looked very interested in her fingers.

"I know, Robin...I know..." They sat for a few minutes in awkward, tense silence all the while, avoiding each others eyes.

He didn't know exactly what was troubling her, but he did know that he had always hated to see her down... He cared for her deeply in a way he didn't quite understand. Around her he could just _be_ and he never had to explain himself to her. "I guess I'll leave you to your thoughts then..." she said, rising from her chair next to the bed.

"Wait!" he cried. Robin sat up abruptly and grabbed wrist and pulled her back to him, not anticipating the sudden movements, she tripped over the first aid kid on the floor. He fell back down onto the mattress, with the purple haired sorceress on top of him. She landed onto his bare chest and looked up at him with a strange glimmer of a hidden emotion in her eyes and her cheeks scarlet.

"Are you okay...?" he asked.

"I-I'm fine...I just...tripped..." she stammered.

Her cheeks remained flushed as soon as she realized that her torso was on top of Robin's. The owner of said chest seemed to realize it too, as his cheeks were fairly red as well. He had never been this close to a girl before and definitely not one this interesting and smart and even though he had never thought much of it before, she was stunning-well more than stunning really, more like breathtaking. Robin inwardly kicked himself for thinking such thoughts. He was sure she never thought things like that about him. He wondered what she was thinking. Probably about how much an immature clutz she thought he was, putting her in a situation like this. Raven was too otherworldly to come into contact with everyday mortals like himself.

And yet she continued to stare at him with her unreadable expression, something along the lines of flustered amusement; their faces were mere inches apart and her sweet breath tickled his nose as it flowed from her slightly parted pink lips. He couldn't help but stare at her mouth and wonder, was it as soft as it looked? Before he could stop himself, he pressed his lips to hers. Her mouth was more succulent than he could have imagined and for a blissful minute, his mind went blank. He didn't see. He didn't think. He only felt. There was nothing but the warm body on top of him and the mouth that moved slowly against his. There was only Raven...

**Knock Knock Knock**

The two birds separated, blushing profusely. An unsuspecting lamp blew up and and before he could blink, Raven was at least a yard away from him. She placed the first aid kit on the night stand where the lamp once was. "Friend Robin?" a worried, gentle voice called from the other side of the door.

**Knock Knock Knock**

Raven ran her fingers through her hair and walked swiftly to the door. Before the door had completely opened, a red-haired alien jetted through it, like it was on fire. She landed by the right of the bedside. "Dearest Friend! I have the feelings of guilt for the injury that was bestowed upon you for rescuing me at your own expense. But I must express to you my undying gratitude for the security my well being," Starfire recited without taking a breath.

She paused and her eyes wandered his now bruise-free torso. She blushed deeply. "But you are...unharmed?" Robin couldn't help but smile at her kindness, she always so sweet and innocent. He felt that _had _to protect her today and he would time and time again, he simply didn't want to see or even imagine Starfire in pain.

"It's alright Star, Raven healed me. I'm better It's alright now." Starfire beamed and tackled him in a suffocating hug.

"Oh, Friend Robin!" she cried enthusiastically. "I thank you for saving me." Starfire seemed to only just notice Raven standing near the door. "And I thank you too Raven..." she said, her tone a bit uncertain.

"Don't mention it," she replied in her usual monotone. Robin looked at her, blushed, then looked away. "I'm going to meditate. And Starfire try not to hug him so hard, we wouldn't want anymore bodily harm inflicted upon him today."

She treaded noiselessly out of the room. And after she was gone, Starfire finally released him. She began her usual chatter, inserting facts about her homeland here and speculating about his injuries there; asking him if he was sure he was alright and the like. He usually thought that she was just the cutest thing, but today he nodded and smiled and attempted to listen to her banter.

His mind was somewhere else-on a certain blue cloaked titan and that kiss. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed it. But had it even happened? She had just walked away like nothing, it made him wonder if it really did. And if it had, was he just hallucinating when she seemed to be kissing him back...

"Wow Starfire, that's really something..." he said without truly meaning it. He felt kind of guilty for deceiving her like this, but he had other things on his mind.

"I have prepared the 'Get Well' cake to ensure that your recovery is speedy."

"Um, Starfire, that's not really-"

"I shall retrieve it momentarily along with the drink of fizziness," she trilled and zoomed off the kitchen ecstatically.

Robin licked his lips. He _could_ use a soda, but maybe another kiss from Raven might satisfy him better. No, he really had to stop thinking about her like that. But he didn't like her, right? He liked Starfire-or at least he was supposed to. He and Raven had a deep connection, they understood each other and didn't even need to speak to enjoy each other's company. He had been trying to tell himself that he wasn't attracted to her ever since a certain mishap that occurred, that started it all.

**End Flashback **

It had been the start of something beautiful-or something that would sever several friendships. Now that he thought about it, things had always been complicated when he thought with his heart and not his head. He was a hero-but he was also a man. A man who had just broken up with the girl of his dreams, and he still wanted her. He probably always would have regrets. Right now, he just had to focus his energy on Slade, not Raven, after all he'd always been good at ignoring what was ailing him and diving straight into his work.

* * *

**Hallway Near Raven's Room**

Raven walked, a dark figure enshrouded in shadows she walked silently, her feet seemed to be barely touching the ground, her cloak rustling about her. Maybe she should read in her room, at least there she could seek solitude away from _certain_ walking traffic lights. Why was Robin trying to make things alright? They weren't and they were never going to be, at least not for a while. She just needed to be away from him, maybe a week and a half wasn't good enough, maybe she needed a month, even two, then she could look him in the face as if she didn't love him, the way he had just to her done on the roof.

She stared at the ground absentmindedly, while she walked, so deep in her thoughts that she barely noticed she was in front of Beast Boy's room instead of her own, until bumped into something hard and green. A long arm reached forward and caught her before she fell backwards. She thanked him and started to walk away. But he caught up to her, worried and full of questions.

"Raven? I haven't seen you in days. Are you okay?" he asked with emerald orbs full of concern and confusion.

"I wish I could say I was, Beast Boy," she replied.

"It's okay...you're going to get through this, I know you will. Pretty soon you and Robin will be riding on the R Cycle off into the sunset, more in love than ever."

"No, Beast Boy, you don't get it, he's done with me... He said the last couple years of his life were all a mistake..."

"Raven...he's an idiot, he's probably not in his right mind you know how he gets when Slade is-"

"He _is_ in his right mind, it's me that isn't, for ever thinking that _we_ could be together."

"Please, don't say that, it's not true..." Beast Boy reached for her hand, she pulled away. "Raven-"

"You don't understand what it's like. Slade ruins lives, and right now he's deciding to destroy mine. I owe him for helping Robin to save me and now he's taking Robin, whether he realizes it or not. Beast Boy, you just don't get it."

"Yes I do! I know exactly what it's like to lose someone you love...because of Slade..." Beast Boy had a sad and far-away look in his eyes. _Terra_... She simply couldn't imagine how he felt.

"I've only been feeling bad for myself. I'm sorry." He hugged her. "Beast Boy?"

"You'll be alright, you just have to stay positive. You and Robin will be okay." The changeling pulled away slightly, looking down at her. He was almost close enough to kiss her, but he knew that was the last thing she needed right now. "He still loves you, no matter what he says, I know he does-"

"Raven...?" Robin asked, in disbelief. He had just been on his way to the Investigation Room, when he saw her in Beast Boy's arms, he looked like he was about to kiss Raven. _His_ Raven. It seemed as though something in him had snapped.

"Get the _hell_ away from my girlfriend," he said in an eerily calm voice.

"Look, Robin-" Beast Boy started, releasing the dark girl.

"I said, get away from her!" he shouted and punched Beast Boy in the face.

Raven gasped and gave Robin a furious stare. She rushed over to the youngest titan, her fingers glowed blue as she healed his cheek. "Raven...move," he grunted, his tone low and deadly as he walked over to Raven and Beast Boy.

"No," she replied, standing in front of the green teen.

"Raven, you it's alright, you don't need to defend me," Beast Boy countered, glaring at Robin.

"Yes, Raven, why _are_ you defending him?" he scoffed.

"Why are _you_ acting jealous as if you're still my boyfriend?" she challenged. Robin's eyes widened in realization and he dropped his arms at his side.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me-"

"Save it, Robin, just save it, you can't decide you want to date someone when you feel it's convenient for you," she interrupted flatly.

"Rae, please-"

"Don't 'Rae' me, Robin. You just punched your teammate-one of your best friends, in the face, maybe it's you who needs a break from the team."

"Raven," Robin began, touching her arm. "I-" She pulled away.

"Don't touch me," Raven hissed. She helped Beast Boy up. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm alright Raven, don't worry about me. Thank you though," he said and give her a sweet smile. Robin glowered at the green-eyed teen. Raven glared back at Robin.

"I can't stay here right now," the dark bird sighed and started walking away.

"Raven! Where are you going?" Robin questioned accusingly. Raven paused mid-step without turning around.

"Out," she responded simply. This time Robin was powerless to do anything about it. Beast Boy took his cue from Raven and left before Robin decided to yell at him again for trying to make a pass at _his_ Raven.

Robin had just punched his best friend in the face and he wasn't entirely sure why. He needed to think-that is-right after he caught Slade.

* * *

**The Black Rock Cafe**

Raven sat at one of the cherry wood tables by herself. She loved the fact that it was always eerily quiet and that she could get some reading done without hearing Cyborg and Beast Boy yelling about stank ball or some racing game or Halo cheats. She also secretly like the excuse for wearing casual clothes, a plum colored shirt and black skinny jeans with two inch heeled black boots. So far she was pretty successful in trying not to expend too much energy thinking about Robin. But he was such a jerk! A big, sexy _jerk_! She rolled her eyes and silently chided herself for thinking such thoughts. The violet-eyed girl sipped her herbal tea and turned the page. She was reading _Rappaccini's Daughter_ from a collection Hawthorne's short stories. Giovanni was just about to try to touch Beatrice when-

"And now it's the time of day you've all been dreading, anyone who like to share their pessimistic poems, now is the morose moment," droned the owner of the cafe. He wore all black everyday and had at least a dozen facial piercings. A lanky thin guy with a messy mop of black hair grabbed the mike.

"Thanks Rick," he said in a gruff voice. "Ahem. It's called '_Tears Of Blood_'." The mop look-alike proceeded to read off of a tortured piece of loose leaf.

_Looking around just shades of gray,  
Shadows they stretch so far away._

_Beneath the crypts my footsteps tread,  
Down here they live, the sleepless dead._

_Under the ground and all the mold,  
Our love grows dark forever cold._

_Demons rape and as they laugh,  
Night is born with sweat and wrath._

_An autumn eve I dream for more,  
Darkness craved, love is implored._

_Sweet black and gray color my soul,  
Demons of hell with hearts of coal._

_A tear of blood lies on top my crypt,  
With every drop, from hell I'm ripped_

Instead of clapping the black-clad audience, merely sat there in silence, Raven included. Rick snatched the mike. "Thanks, Tim, that was pretty spiritless," he remarked."Does anyone else have any more crestfallen couplets they would like to share?" Raven ignored him and went back to reading, right now she wished she wasn't so close to the stage.

"I do," a deep voice added, it sounded slightly familiar. "It's called 'Behind The Cloak'." Raven looked up, suddenly intrigued. Surely enough Ben was on the stage, holding the mike, and his eyes were boring straight into hers.

_Hiding below the surface of reality, _

_Have found refugee in the hands of fantasy _

_Illusion is what lies ahead,_

_Stimulating my crazy head _

_The clock tic tocks as the time passes away, _

_All I can think is you in my memory _

_In my soul you've been engraved, deep within, _

_And keep you there, odd things between _

_Can't seem to touch with my grasp, _

_I can't longer hold on with my clasp _

_It is strange you're not so far, _

_It is shows that you really are _

_Cool exterior is my false façade, _

_Like a pompous admiration is what I hide _

_Can't stop to think of you everyday, _

_It turns out I am already in disarray _

_Your voice is like a gentle whisper, _

_Your thoughts always made me wonder _

_Your smile if the curable answer, _

_To all these things that makes me whimper _

_I am embrace with invisibility, _

_I have this unnoticed agility _

_Invaded by hollowness, _

_Torn asunder thoughts, its craziness _

_Sometimes I think your mirage, an illusion, _

_Ironically you have a different devotion _

_Don't know when to get it all out in these walls, _

_Confuse and sandwich still between truth and false_

He never once broke eye-contact with her, it was clear that he wanted her to hear it. The audience graced him with the same silence that they gave Tim, but with blank stares, which was usually a sign that they liked it. "Thank you." He walked off the stage and walked toward her table. She couldn't help but check him out as he came closer to her. He was donning a black long sleeve t-shirt that fit like a glove and gray jeans. He sat next to her with a slight smile on his lips.

"Over fifteen cafes in this city and the one that I go into due to desperation is your favorite... I should have known by the title."

"You've...been looking for me?" she asked with uncertainty.

"Well, hoping to 'accidentally' run into you for over a week, so to speak," he replied.

"I didn't think I would see you again, and especially not here... But that with poem, I would say you fit in pretty well here," she admitted looking over at Rick who was trying to get more unwilling volunteers to read poems.

"It was for you..." he said staring at her with his smoldering gaze that made her insides melt.

"Thank you...it was beautiful..." she said blushing lightly.

"Like you." He reached over to stroke her cheek. "I missed you Raven... I had to see you."

"But why? You barely know me..." By now his thumb and his forefinger were lightly touching her chin as he looked at her with his silvery orbs.

"It doesn't matter why. I made a promise; I said I would help you forget Robin. I intend to stay true to my word..."

* * *

**A/N:** Did Ben kiss Raven, did Raven like it? Will Robin ever get his girl? And will Beast Boy actually stand a chance? Tune in next time to have all your questions answered! Sorry that I took so long! I'd like to say thank you to those of you who reviewed my story, I love reading them, it let's me know that I don't completely suck at writing stories, essays I definitely can write. I look forward to reading more pretty soon. I will definitely continue this story, hopefully to the end! :)

Check out my new blog, it's linked on my profile! (Kelformity . blogspot . com)


	5. Comforting Lie

**_"The course of true love never did run smooth". William Shakespeare in A Midsummer Night's Dream (I, i, 134)_**

**_(Kelformity . blogspot . com)_**

* * *

_"Why is it that we don't always_

_recognize the moment love begins..._

_but we always recognize the moment it ends?"_

_"Do you love me, Robin?"_

_"Yes, I do, Raven!"_

_"Then why do you always hurt me?"_

Robin lifted his head from his desk with a groan. He moved the now wrinkled papers into a neat stack again. Great, now he was hearing voices on top of everything else that was going on in his life. It was his fault for falling asleep on his work. The door to his room opened. It had to be Raven. She was, after all, the only one who knew the code to his room.

"Hi, Robin. Are you still working?" she asked while walking towards him.

"Yeah, I'm very busy right now, and I don't really need the distraction..." he admitted. Raven looked crushed for a second, but continued advancing to his chair which was facing the wall, she could only see the back of his head.

She materialized behind him. "So busy that you can't even look at me?" she whispered in his ear. Robin barely suppressed his shiver of pleasure. After not feeling her touch for what felt like months, he craved her even more, he missed her. She started massaging his tense shoulders. He eased into her capable hands.

"Raven...I wish I wasn't but, I'm still a hero with a responsibility..." He turned slightly to look in her eyes for a reaction. They had broken up after all, the last thing he expected her to do was come to talk to him of her own accord, let alone massage him. She seemed to be ignoring what he said and started rubbing a path down his chest.

"You're also a human male with needs...and desires, which I would be more than happy to help you fulfill..." she breathed against his neck. The dark-haired teen moaned. Raven began kissing a path from the side of his face to his neck. Robin, in spite of himself, leaned closer to her. One had trailed down the hem of his shirt caressing the firm skin under it, while the other moved lower and lower until-Robin suddenly, pulled her away and stood up, facing her, holding her hands in his.

"Why don't we...continue this later?" As much as it pained him to say those words, he had to. She took his hand and kissed it, right in the middle of his palm. Her lips were so soft against his rough hand. She guided his hand up to her face and leaned her cheek against it. She had already made it more than clear she was not going to give in so easily. "Rae..." he attempted weakly.

"You really need to relax a little, Richard. You work too hard. I feel like...I never see you anymore." She looked deeply into his mask covered eyes. "I just want to spend more time with you...but you're always occupied. I would argue and demand you give me more attention like most girls would, but you're right...your duty is to this city." She dropped his hand. "...so I'll leave you to your work." She started walk away slowly.

Before she could blink, the masked hero was behind her. Robin grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him once more.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked seductively. Without warning he picked her up by her thighs and lifted her onto his hips. He carried her and placed her on his desk. Robin placed her legs on either side of his thighs, so she was straddling him. "You're not going anywhere," he whispered into her ear. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I thought you were busy..." she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I _am_ busy," he urged and pecked her on the lips.

"What kind of work is this supposed to be?" she asked with a smirk.

"Research," he said between kisses. "I'm researching...how quickly...we can...make up...for...all of that...lost time." He reached up and unclasped her cloak and let it fall in a blue puddle on the floor. She was wearing her usual skin-tight leotard, but this one was sleeveless-which Robin had to admit was definitely a nice change. The older teen ran his hands up and down her bare arms, giving her goosebumps. He brushed them with his lips; she shivered. Finally, he removed his own cape and tossed it aside before trailing his hand lazily down her chest where it rested on her hip.

"We'll just have to find out, now won't we?" Raven replied coyly.

He leaned in and kissed her deeply, stroking her delectable lips with his tongue and her soft thigh with his hand. The violet-eyed girl moaned into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved away from her lips a fraction of an inch. "Do you have any idea how much I missed you?" he whispered as he caressed her hip. "How badly I've wanted you..." The masked teen pressed his mouth to the spot behind her ear. "I needed to touch you...to taste you..." he said in a breathy voice. He nibbled her ear and sucked on the lobe. Raven moaned faintly. He rubbed her breasts through her leotard, touching everywhere but her nipples.

"Richard...please..." she groaned in response to his teasing. She pulled his face back to hers and met his lips in a fiery kiss. She sucked on his bottom lip. Robin's hands were all over her and they traveled southward where they cupped her ass firmly. The dark enchantress moved slowly against his hips. "I want to see your eyes...Richard..." They were after all, together physically, sexually, spiritually-even mentally what could he hide from her? But still Robin wanted to tease her, he thought it made things all the more exciting.

"What if I don't want you to?" Robin murmured against her mouth. She began grinding her pelvis harder against his, clearly using her feminine wiles to get what she wanted. "Y-you're not...really...b-being fair, now are you Rae?" he managed.

Neither was wearing any underwear so Robin could feel the heat coming directly off of her sex. He gripped her tighter. She pressed her entire body to his and rubbed herself on his groin. The delicious friction of their suits rubbing together aroused him to end. White, hot flashes clouded his vision, he groaned in ecstasy. Damn her for being so good at getting him worked up. By now they were both panting like two dogs in heat. It was basically sex with their clothes on.

"A-azarath...m-mentrion...zin...thos..." she breathed. His mask and shirt were tossed onto his nightstand or onto the floor, either way he didn't care as long as his sorceress was on top of him. The now unmasked vigilante cupped his lover's derriere with one hand and plucked at her nipples through her leotard with another. A few drops of her wetness escaped the thin spandex.

"Oh...Dick!" she cried. He lapped at the straining buds with his tongue, making sure to lick them thoroughly. She threaded her fingers through his hair as she bucked her hips, sending pleasant sensations and shivers to Robin's now pulsating cock.

"Raven...you're driving me crazy..." he groaned. The dark girl grabbed his face and kissed him hungrily once more. He explored her mouth while his hand slowly stroked her arousal. She whimpered. Suddenly Robin paused, reached down and took a bird-a-rang out of his utility belt.

"Richard?" she panted looking at the sharp weapon with curiosity. He grabbed the dark blue material at the crotch of her leotard and sliced through it, exposing her womanhood which was slick with her own juices. He skimmed her clitoris with a single digit. She shivered in delight and anticipation. "Please, Richard..."

He plunged a finger into her dripping cunt, causing her to cry out. He moved it inside of her and in and out of her, while caressing her clitoris with his thumb. Raven trembled again and held him tighter. He added a second digit, fingering her delicious warm-wetness. She rocked her hips against his hand. The masked boy's skilled fingers massaged her vaginal lips and penetrated her once more.

"Dick...don't stop..." she panted again. He stopped. Raven placed her hand over his to coax him to continue. He could never deny his sinful demoness pleasure. The black-haired teen used her own fingers to slide over her sensitive, swollen clitoris; she bucked her hips in time with her moans. And now her mouth made a delectable O, frozen in a silent passionate cry. He grabbed her hips to still her movements and pulled her closer. Robin looked deep into her eyes as if to silently tell her that he wanted to be one with her so that they could finish together. She stared back as if to say she understood and he leaned closer to her and captured her mouth. They kissed hungrily and passionately.

Robin paused to pull his pants off. Raven clasped her hands at the back of his neck. He looked at her, as if asking for the okay, she stared back at him with an intense, lust-filled expression that turned him on even further. He kissed her once more, moving his hands over to grip her thighs and hold them apart.

She opened her legs a little wider for him. Robin penetrated her slowly. Raven soon cried out at the feeling of being filled once more. The raven-haired teen thrusted in and out slowly at first. Then, he began easing into her at a rhythmic pace.

"You feel so good..." he grunted.

"So do you," she breathed running her fingers down his sweat-beaded chest. He picked up his pace and pumped in and out of her. Robin clutched her thighs tighter. He increased the speed of his thrusts, hitting her spot each time. She moved her pelvis in time to his movements.

"Don't stop!" she exclaimed. Robin kissed her hard on the mouth. He pounded into her harder and faster, until he couldn't take it anymore.

"God, I'm going to-" Her walls clenched around him. "RAVEN!"

Her walls tightened around his penis causing him to ejaculate inside her. "Oh Azar, Richard!" He leaned back against his desk, gathering Raven in his arms once more. The two lovers embraced in their orgasmic bliss. There was cum on some of his papers and some were crumpled and stepped on, but he didn't care, not now when he was with the woman he loved.

He nuzzled her neck, inhaling the deliciously delightful scent that was Raven. Robin couldn't help but sigh. He looked into her eyes and couldn't imagine not touching or not being with her again. She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Richard, I love you." She rested her head on his chest. She was so sweet and good to him, he could never deny her-at least not again.

"I love you too-and I was fool to ever break up with a girl like you. You're wonderful...beautiful in every way," he stroked her cheek with his thumb as he uttered the words he knew to be true. Raven looked at him, slightly confused.

"Did you just say we broke up?"

"Yeah a few days ago. Why, did you forget already?" he asked incredulous.

"But...just now...you... You...used me... How could you?" She sounded so hurt it almost broke his heart to listening to her speak.

"You don't understand-I..." Robin began. "I would never-I _couldn't_ ever do that to you... You have to believe me, please."

Her sad expression softened for a fleeting second, then it grew cold. "You're right we did break up. And you _still_ are a fool. But right now you're a fool with work to do, in case you _forgot_," she snarled icily. She gave him a look of disgust, pushed him away from her and grabbed her cloak. Raven fastened it and left the room. Her ice cold words stung, it felt like someone had just stomped on his heart and handed it back to him. But with all of his heart he still loved her. Robin fixed himself, preparing to go after her.

"Wait, Raven!" As soon as the door slammed shut, all of his newspaper clippings and his entire bulletin board clattered to the floor. All traces of his room vanished, it was dark, he was in a pitch black room. Something rustled in the darkness. He saw a flash of blue. A cloak perhaps?

"Raven?" A spot light came down to shine on him, he felt naked. He looked about frantically. Raven and the other titans' laughter was heard in the distance. Slade's evil laugh sounded above everyone else's. "Slade!" he shouted. Slade merely chuckled.

"Show yourself, you coward!" Robin bellowed, sounding more sure of himself than he was. A giant orange and black mask at least three stories tall was suddenly facing him.

"Boo," the mask said flatly, mocking him.

Robin opened his eyes with a startled gasp. His face was covered in cold sweat. "It was...all a dream?" he asked aloud. He was still at his desk, but had fallen asleep on his papers. _Why are my pants wet?_ He looked down and saw a large bulge struggling against its confinement. The front of his pants stained with his semen and looked like he had just peed on himself.

"Shit," he muttered and rushed to the bathroom to clean himself up and to possibly will away his hard-on.

* * *

**Hallway Near Raven's Room  
**

As Raven walked back to her room, her mind was still in a blur. She still was confused about what had transpired in the last few hours. She and Ben had stayed for the poetry reading, but instead winded up staying until closing time. They talked about everything from Edgar Allen Poe to life in an alternate dimension. Ben was actually every bit as intelligent as he was handsome.

One thing Raven liked was that he wasn't afraid to argue his point with her. And she didn't get to often argue in an educated discussion with a fellow intellectual. She had tried with Robin but they were never talking for long. They had had other things to besides books to explore. Ben had similar taste in novels as she did and he was currently reading the original Latin version of _The Odyssey_ by Homer. How could she not be impressed? Even though she had read the book herself when she was fourteen.

They had spent a good half an hour discussing the symbolism in _Beloved_ by Toni Morrison. They even talked about her powers and Azarath and she vaguely outlined the details of having a demon for a father. Ben didn't really talk about himself too much, he only seemed interested in listening. But before Raven knew it, dusk had arrived and there was no way she was having a repeat of last week's encounter with Robin.

**Flashback**

_Raven and Ben stood outside the cafe. "I should probably go before Robin files a missing person's report."_

_"Alright, but I'm taking you out on a real date and I'm not taking no for an answer," he stated matter-of-factly.  
_

_"How about a maybe?" Ben smiled in that way that made Raven's insides turn to jelly._

_"Do I have to get down on one knee and beg?" he asked half serious._

_"Alright...fine...you win," she replied._

_"Don't sound so obligated to," he laughed. "You're breaking my heart, Raven."_

_"Yes Ben, I will go out with you."_

_"Great so I'll see you at Hooter's on Thursday at 7pm?" he asked hopefully.  
_

_"What?" Raven asked, her eyes widening, she was clearly taken aback._

_"Got'cha." Raven punched him lightly on the arm, a small smirk on her face._

_"For a second I thought you were serious, then I was about to say that you weren't the man I thought you were."  
_

_"Now Raven, what kind of man would I be if I took a classy, sophisticated woman like yourself anywhere near that filthy restaurant?" His words elicited a pale pink to appear on her cheeks. "I'd really like to take you to_ _Le Rêve," he said._

_"I've never heard of that restaurant," she remarked. "How is it?"_

_"It's one of my favorite French restaurants, I'm sure you'll love it."_

_"I'll pass on the snails, but I have heard that Hooters makes a mean crab cake," she joked._

_"Raven, you are too much," he chuckled. __Just then Raven seemed to realize how close Ben in proximity was to her.__ Ben locked eyes with her and before she realized what he was doing, he kissed her, a light kiss on the cheek. She blushed again. "Goodnight," he murmured and began walking away. She stood there for a minute trying piece together what had just happened, she couldn't help it, whenever Ben touched her she just couldn't think straight._

**End Flashback**

Raven felt a little guilty for agreeing to go out with him. Sure he was ridiculously sexy and for some reason interested in her, but what about Robin? A part of her still wanted him to push her down on the ground and ravish every inch of her, but another part of her believed that what he said was somewhat true, that she needed to focus on her duties as a titan.

But why was she going on a date with Ben? _I barely know this guy from a hole in the wall, but the only thing I do know he has expensive taste... _she thought. After all didn't everything on _Le__ Rêve's menu _was at least over fifty dollars, it was thirty bucks just for a salad-and that was without the dressing. What did he do for a living anyway? And what part of Jump City did he live in? Did he even live in Jump? He was at least twenty-two, right? _God, I barely know more than his name..._

She sighed as she walked down the hall. She paused as she approached Robin's room. _I wonder what he's doing...or if he's even thinking about me... _Suddenly, the door flew open and Robin stomped out, all business. He stared at her for a second with a stern expression, and started walking away in the other direction. Like she wasn't even there, like he didn't even care. He couldn't even waste his words on her anymore or even give her a nod of acknowledgment at the very least.

"Is that it?" Raven muttered, barely audible. Robin paused mid step and whirled around on his heel.

"Excuse me?" he asked in that cold unfamiliar tone, the one he had only reserved for villains or strangers, that he recently began using when speaking to her, and it was beginning to get under her skin.

"Is that all? Am I not good enough to even lecture anymore? Are you just going to pretend I don't exist now?"

"Look, this is for our own good... We need to focus on our duties as titans," he retorted.

"Don't give me that crap, Robin because that wasn't what you were saying yesterday," Raven spat and suddenly the shoe was on the other foot.

"Please don't start this again..."

"Now as I recall, didn't you punch your teammate in the face because you forgot that you weren't my boyfriend?" she asked sarcastically.

"Raven..." he began, his tone low and deadly. She ignored him and continued her spiel.

"And yet, you talk to me about behaving like a titan should, you are such a-" Before she could finish her sentence, Robin had slammed her back into the wall, and pinned her wrists above her head with one strong hand. The dark girl glared at him defiantly, despite the fact that the compromising position he had her in made her uneasy...and a little excited. Maybe he did still want her after all.

"Don't you know this is hard for me, too?" he growled.

"No, I don't," she replied flatly.

"Damn it, Raven!" He crashed his lips into hers. He kissed her fiercely with all the pent up frustration and emotions he had in him, so it was almost hard enough to bruise. Raven's eyes widened before they closed of their own accord. She didn't care that he had her pinned to the wall, all that mattered was his tongue was still rubbing against hers. It felt like he was saying everything he was feeling in that one kiss.

He finally separated his mouth from hers, breathing harshly. He stared at her for a second before loosening his grip on her wrists. Her lips were swollen and her eyes were glazed over a bit. The perfect swell of her chest rose and fell in time with her ragged breathing. Robin couldn't take it anymore and dove in again for another kiss. This one was slower and a bit softer. She slipped her hands out of from his now loosened grasp and ran them through his spiky locks.

Robin wedged his thigh in between hers, bracing one hand against the wall for support. He lightly stroked her face with his thumb. His hands swam down her neck and moved to her chest. He cupped her breast firmly. The purple-haired teen wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

With his free hand, Robin reached under her shirt and traced a path up her stomach to her bra where he allowed his thumb to graze her nipple through the lacy material. "Mmm," she murmured into his mouth. Robin rubbed his thigh against her warm crotch. She gasped in pleasured surprise. Robin broke the kiss to stare into gorgeous, hazy eyes.

"Richard..." she moaned. "...I need you..."

Raven reached for him, her hand rested on his strong chest and caressed a path down to his abs, still moving lower. "Please..." she whispered. "Richard..._please..._" That soft voice, his name on her lips... And God, what she was _doing_ to him... It took all the willpower he had not to take her right then and there.

He shouldn't-he couldn't, she was so vulnerable right now. She would hate him if he took advantage of her like that. He had to stop this before he lost control of himself altogether. The masked teen abruptly opened his eyes and pushed her away, no matter how much he didn't want to.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked, confused.

"We shouldn't be doing this-not here-not at all..." he said seriously.

"Rich, I don't understand. I thought we both wanted this," she confessed.

"Well you're wrong... We just can't do this anymore...I'm sorry," he muttered avoiding her eyes. He didn't want to see the hurt and pain that he knew was there.

Raven's expression saddened for a moment, but then turned dark-just like it had in his dream. He should have just kept walking, instead of stopping to have a midnight grope session in the hallway with her, maybe then he could have spared Raven and himself the pain of being reminded of the fact that he couldn't be with her. He had already broken her heart, and now he'd just done it again.

"You know what, you are right Robin," she admitted. "You were just angry-and horny, like you usually are; it was just a mistake. And it's a mistake that won't happen again." Robin stood there, dumbfounded by her response, she couldn't really mean that-could she? But isn't that what he wanted, for her to accept that what he was doing was for their own good? Or maybe it was him that needed to...

"Good night, Robin," she said simply and began walking away. Once again Robin was deserted by Raven-but this time it was in reality.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope this wasn't that bad! Let me know what you think, make my day, review my story :)

Check out my new blog, it's linked on my profile! (Kelformity . blogspot . com)


	6. Closer

I wish I owned Slade and the Teen Titans, but alas, I do not, otherwise Robin and Raven would be together instead of Starfire and Robin, that couple bores me to tears sometimes! Can I get an amen?

I'd like to give a special thanks to my reviewers and readers! I would just like to clarify that this is not a Robin/Raven/Red X, story even though it may seem that way to some, but bare with me, it'll make more sense in the later chapters-hopefully... And if you do not like the story then I cannot help you, all I can say is this: READ SOMETHING ELSE! For those of you that do like my story, Right On! (Or should I say write on? Yeah try not to roll those eyes, I could not resist!) I am thinking of writing a Bruce Wayne/Raven/Robin story or maybe a Raven/Malchior/Robin story or both, who knows? I also need to write a good Aqualad/Raven story or Aqualad/Raven/Robin, there aren't really any mature ones so I am thinking of writing one! I love the love triangles! If only I could stop procrastinating so much... And so I digress, on with the story!

(Kelformity . blogspot . com)

* * *

**_"He that shuts love out, in turn shall be shut out from love, and on her threshold lie, howling in outer darkness." Alfred, Lord Tennyson_**

* * *

He couldn't help but think about his encounter with purple haired sorceress. He stroked his mask absentmindedly as he reminisced. He remembered how flawless her alabaster skin was, how her silky violet locks brushed her supple breasts, her innocent purple eyes. She was a dark angel. No, he shouldn't be thinking like that and he knew this. He couldn't... He was merely toying with her, wasn't he? After all, she was the enemy... He knew that she had been afraid, even though it was for only a fleeting second, her cool, calm façade had cracked, exposing the shocked and fearful young woman underneath. Slade smirked. If the strongest of the titans still could not defeat him, then taking out the rest of them would definitely be easy.

"Wintergreen."

"Yes, lord?" asked the English butler, who had instantly materialized before Slade in mere seconds.

"I'm going to need to you to go pick up something for me from town...I have something planned and I want to make sure everything goes perfectly..."

* * *

The common room doors slid open as Raven walked into the common room, with a book in tow. She took a seat on the couch a few yards away from him. Robin looked up. "Good morning," she said dryly. He spared her a glance, frowned, then went back to typing at the computer, making it clear he was in no mood to talk to her or even acknowledge her presence. _I thought he was the one that was sexually frustrated, **I** should be mad-**he** attacked **me**_,_ but_ _fine, two can play at this game, _she thought_. _Starfire flew over to her ecstatically.

"Friend Raven, you have arrived! Now we may begin the breakfast festivities!" Starfire grabbed her arm and bolted into the kitchen before she could protest. Raven took a seat next to Starfire at the table.

"Mornin' Ya'll!" Cyborg called with a huge smile, he wiped his hands on his apron. "I made eggs and bacon."

"Where's Beast Boy?" the dark girl asked. "He'll probably want tofu eggs..." Raven prepared herself a cup of earl grey.

"I know," replied the cybernetic teen with an evil grin. "Breakfast is ready ya'll!" he announced into the bullhorn that appeared out of the end of his arm. Robin walked stiffly into the kitchen and took the seat opposite Starfire. Beast Boy strode into the room rubbing his eyes.

"Dude, it is way too early to wake up!" the green teen exclaimed.

"Well excuse me for not knowing your beauty sleep schedule!" argued Cyborg waving his spatula.

Cyborg slid steaming plates of toast, eggs, and bacon in front of everyone except Beast Boy, who didn't notice at first.

"Well I need a lot of sleep and-where's my tofu bacon?" Beast Boy asked.

"When I said the food was ready, I was talking about the _real _food, salad head!" the robot retorted.

Raven rolled her eyes and turned to the dog-eared page in _A Scarlet Letter, _she had stopped at the night before.

"Scrap Metal Man!"

"Lima bean face!"

Raven merely sighed. Sadly nothing had changed between Beast Boy and Cyborg. Robin sipped his coffee, while studying the bay outside and glaring at her from over her book when he thought she wasn't looking. Starfire smiled politely at her two friends seemingly unaware of their discomfort.

"Friend Raven, might you wish to part take in the wonders of the mall of shopping with me?" she asked sweetly. And nothing had changed between her and Starfire either.

"Whatever," she replied, taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh thank you friend! We have not done the 'bonding' in a while, yes?" she smiled earnestly.

"I suppose not," Raven remarked with little interest.

"Wonderful! We must make up for the time that can not be located and do the shopping until we collapse!" She was so gung-ho for this shopping trip that even Raven let out a small smile.

"Sure thing Star, I do need an outfit for tomorrow after all," the purple haired girl admitted. Starfire looked confused.

"Tell me friend, what is this occasion that has brought upon the desire to engage in the girl time with me?" By now Robin was trying to hide the blatant fact that he was eavesdropping.

"I have...a date," Raven replied quietly.

"A date?" Starfire exclaimed fervently. Robin spit out his coffee. Even Cyborg and Beast Boy ceased their tirade. "This is glorious Raven and so exciting!"

"I guess..."

"After we consume the chicken embryos, we must leave at once to find the clothing that will remove his socks!" At this point even Raven was not only speechless but had lost her appetite.

"Friend we must not dally our dillies," the flaming red head suggested playfully.

"That's dilly-dally Star," Raven corrected. Robin downed his coffee in gulp and exited the room as stiffly as he came.

"Geez, who stepped in his cornflakes?" Beast Boy asked. (**A/N: **Sorry couldn't resist, I love that line from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. It was really a choice between stepped in his cornflakes, peed in his cheerios or felt his oats. :)

"Friend Beast Boy, whatever do you mean? I do believe Robin had consumed the pig slices as did I."

"It's just an expression," Raven explained.

"Oh! I see. Earthling colloquialisms are still quite strange to me." Raven merely stared at her and a raised a brow. "Come let us go Friend Raven we must prepare ourselves for this occasion!" she cried, pulling the mage along with her.

* * *

**Raven's Room**

The goth girl grabbed a black t-shirt, some blue jeans, and black flats and threw them on quickly. It was a rather simple outfit, but it was a lot easier to take off to try on clothes then her leotard. Starfire was pretty serious about finding the perfect outfit for her which was good because she probably could not do that on her own. Robin was acting stranger and stranger though. And he was pretty mad at her even though what happened wasn't really her fault. But at least she knew one thing...that he did still care for her. Now the question was: did she care for him still? After what he did to her it was hard to say.

"Friend Raven, are you ready for our excursion?" Starfire called from the other side of the door.

"In a second Starfire," the violet eyed girl responded calmly. She slipped on her shoes and opened the door.

"It is nice to wear the 'civilized clothes' now and then, isn't friend?" the alien grinned. She was wearing a baby blue t-shirt and a pink mini-skirt with light purple boots.

"I have to agree with you on that one," Raven replied.

"Now let us venture to the mall of shopping!" she chirped happily.

* * *

**Jump City Mall**

"Raven, please, who is the gentleman that wishes to take you out for a romantic gathering?" she asked eagerly as they walked together through the throngs of people in the mall, some gawking, some nonchalant, some oblivious.

"It's just this guy I met, named Ben," she mumbled.

"Is he 'spicy'? Pray tell of his features!" she cried enthusiastically.

"Well," Raven began, trying to ignore the heat growing on her cheeks as she spoke. "He's tall and well-built and he has black hair and grey eyes that look almost silver. I guess he is pretty handsome..." Starfire's eyes sparkled as she nodded eagerly, as she listened with rapt attention.

"Where and when did he make your acquaintance?"

"We met at a club downtown about two weeks ago."

"Was this the day you and Friend Robin dismantled?" the Tamaranian asked seriously.

"You mean 'broke up', Star, and yes, it was..." Raven explained solemnly.

"Please do not be angry with me Raven, but I do believe that Friend Robin does still have the 'feelings' for you," the emerald eyed teen admitted, while making air quotes. "Despite how he is acting, I believe he does, but if this Ben is what you desire...then I cannot judge you, Friend."

"I do love him...but he's made it very clear that our relationship is on the back burner when it comes to Slade, and I don't know how I feel about Ben. It's just too soon to decide anything yet."

"I see," said Starfire, her expression faltering slightly. "Oh, there is the store of my preference!" she exclaimed, grabbing Raven's arm and ushered her into the store at lightning speed. The second they entered Macy's, the red haired girl practically attacked the clothing racks, flying back and forth to throw clothes at Raven and to find more.

"Starfire...maybe we should get a dressing room so you can try this stuff on," the dark girl suggested, while trying not to crumble under the weight of what seemed like at least 30 outfits.

"Brilliant idea, Friend!" Starfire scooped up the clothes and dragged Raven to the salesgirl sitting behind the desk near the dressing rooms. The girl sighed exasperatedly and handed Starfire a tag bearing the number 38. Raven was pretty sure you weren't permitted to take more than ten articles of clothing to try on at once. Then again the people in the clothing stores were probably used to Starfire by now. The orange-skinned girl grabbed Raven's hand and shoved her and the mountain of clothes into the spacious dressing room. The purple haired teen took a seat on the bench opposite the bundle of clothes.

"Take your time Star," she muttered.

"Oh no, Raven, I have picked the clothing out for you, so that you may look pleasing to the eye for your date!" Starfire squealed. Raven winced as she stared at the mountain of clothing. Even though she did not yet approve of Ben, Starfire still wanted Raven to look nice for him because she liked him. After all, Raven was her best friend. She tossed a skirt and a tight top at Raven and walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind her. The goth girl picked up the skirt between her two fingers and held it up, wincing. Starfire popped her head back in the door for a second. "You may do the 'trying on' now," she said with a smile. "I will be waiting for you to display your attire to me so that we may choose the best one!" And with that she shut the door once more.

_This isn't even enough fabric for a bikini!_ Raven thought. _Well, Starfire is not going to go anywhere until I try these on, so I might as well_... The dark titan slid on the tight clothes. Raven checked herself out in the mirror for a second before opening the door to let the alien give her a once over. She hated to admit it, but she actually looked kind of nice. _Hmm, so this is what it feels like to be Starfire, no wonder she's always smiling._ The outfit was perfect if she were to go out or clubbing, even though it was too informal for her date tomorrow. A date...that wasn't with Robin. Her first date without Robin...

* * *

**Titans Tower**

Robin had been pacing in his room for the last half hour. The spiky haired teen simply could not get any work done because Raven was on his mind. She was _always_ on his mind. He could not believe, or was it he did not want to believe the fact that his girlfriend-former girlfriend was going on a date with some guy he had never met before. What went wrong, why would she let some slimy guy from god knows where take her out? Raven didn't _do _dating and she never had-unless it was with him of course. But now, she was letting Starfire drag her to mall to get dolled up for this guy, who was he anyway? The King of England?

Raven had never rushed to the mall just for him, but this new guy from nowhere, she was going to spend hours to get ready for him. This stranger was trying to steal away Raven-_his_ Raven. The mere thought made his blood boil. Why? Why couldn't things go back to the way they were, when they were happy, and still in love and she was still in his arms? He picked up the picture of him and Raven he kept on his nightstand. It was from the fair last year after he had won her that teddy bear. She was kissing him on the cheek to thank him for winning it for her as he grinned like he was the luckiest guy on earth, because he had been. Why couldn't life go back to being easy again? Like on their very first date...

**Flashback**

Robin and Raven were lying on their backs on a blanket with their hands intertwined. They were still at the park even though it was hours after their picnic. It was dusk and the stars were just peeking out on the horizon.

"Hey, Raven, remember when I gave you your first kiss?" Robin asked with a grin.

"More like stole my first kiss," she said playfully nudging him. "Who said I wanted it to be you?"

"You could have let me down easy at least Rae. I was under the impression that you were enjoying it..."

"Well, I guess you thought wrong," she smirked. Robin stared in her eyes for a second. He tucked a purple lock behind her ear. They both blushed. Robin cleared his throat and turned to face the sky again. The sky was a nice midnight blue, like Raven's cloak, which she had swapped for civilian clothes.

"The stars sure are nice tonight," she remarked.

"Tell me about it... I love the stars, they fascinate me," he said in wonder. "Although, I always get the names mixed up. Which star is that one?" he asked pointing at a bluish star in the sky.

"Aludra from the Canis Major constellation," she answered without a moment's hesitation.

"How about...that one?"

"Adhara, the second brightest star in the sky, I'm surprised you don't know that one Robin," she remarked with a slight smile.

"And...that one?"

"The North Star, Robin, that's obvious, I'm positive you at least know that star."

"I do...but I wanted you to tell me."

"But, why?" she asked, confused.

"It's just that whenever you talk about the stars, your eyes light up...and your smile...is just...amazing...I...love seeing you happy Rae." She blushed lightly.

"If only I could show it more often..." she replied avoiding his eyes. He abruptly sat up and moved over to her. He grasped her chin between his thumb and forefinger and looked into her eyes again.

"Believe me Raven, it's enough for me to at least know that you're happy...with me." He captured her full lips in a sweet kiss and pulled her closer, caressing her shoulders and arms. She moaned softly, deepening the kiss as she tangled her fingers in his hair. He smiled against her mouth.

**End Flashback**

Yes, he had fallen for her-fast and hard. Robin caressed the photo longingly. Maybe he could go to the mall and find her. It shouldn't be too hard. All he had to do was find a flying red-haired alien dragging an extremely pale and miserable looking girl behind her. Maybe he could convince her to see a movie with him...as just friends of course. His gaze flitted over to the Slade mask on his work desk and the file he kept on him. He had recently found a lead on Slade, he couldn't stop now. Or had he forgotten why he had broken up with Raven in the first place? He put down the photo and grabbed the folder. The only date he had tonight was with his computer.

* * *

**Jump City Mall, Food Court**

Raven was exhausted, she just had spent two whole hours trying on what felt like hundreds of outfits. And afterward Starfire decided they just buy all of them. And as if that wasn't enough, Starfire saw something she liked, so then they had to go shopping for her for another hour and a half.

"Do not worry Friend Raven," Starfire told her while they ate lunch at the food court. "This will all do the paying off later, you will look so wondrous he will definitely ask you for a second date! You have already purchased the perfect outfit for it!" Raven groaned inaudibly. She had enough new clothes for a small village now. Thank goodness Macy's was a department store, otherwise she would have been carted off to several jewelry and shoe stores by now.

"Oh look, there is your favorite bookstore, we simply must go inside!" the bubbly girl exclaimed after she finished drinking her mustard. Before Raven could tell her she was too tired, Starfire dragged her inside. The demoness sighed. Starfire busied herself by chatting with the guy behind the counter who was trying not to turn red. She sighed again and walked over to the original classics section two rows down. She tried not to act like a kid in a candy shop, but it was hard not to, they had just gotten a new shipment of books. The new book smell was filling her lungs, and she instantly relaxed. But when she looked up and saw that some other guy was reading the last new Ernest Hemingway book, she was a bit crestfallen. Maybe she could reason with him.

"Um, excuse me, sir..." she said tapping him on the shoulder. The man lowered the book and her eyes widened. "Ben?" she asked in surprise.

"Oh, hey Raven, I didn't expect to see you here," he replied with a sexy smile. "But, I should have figured you weren't a Barnes N' Nobles kind of girl."

"What brings you here?" she questioned, ignoring his last statement.

"My love of good books, like yourself," Ben admitted, sheepishly.

"Really?" she remarked sarcastically.

"What, you think I'm here to get girls?" he joked. "Then, again you did practically fall into my lap just now. I can't believe you were trying to pick up a guy Raven, I was under the impression that we had a date tomorrow." Raven couldn't help but smile.

"I only wanted to borrow your book, you know," Raven retorted.

"Man, Raven, you're letting me take you out on a date, and yet you still turn me down," the silver-eyed man teased feigning heart-break as he handed her the novel. "I think I may have the first edition at home, actually."

"Friend Raven? Are you ready to leave yet?" yelled Starfire.

"Crap," Raven swore. "It's Starfire, pretend you don't know me."

"Raven, you know I'm more than happy to meet any of your friends," he asked clearly confused.

"That's not why, Ben, I'm asking you to hide for your own well-being."

"My...well-being?" A blur of bright red and orange appeared right in front of them.

"Friend, Raven, there you are! Oh...and who might your companion be?" Starfire asked in slight surprise when she saw the two of them standing next to each other.

"Starfire, this is Ben, Ben this is Starfire," Raven grunted, making half-hearted introductions.

"Oh, so you are the Benjamin who I have heard so much about!" the Tameranian cried ecstatically. Raven gave the alien girl a death stare. Seeming not to notice, Starfire grabbed him in a signature bone-crushing hug. "I am most pleased to meet you, new friend!"

"The pleasure is all mine, believe me," Ben replied, smooth as ever even though his ribs had just been smashed against his lungs. Starfire giggled like a school girl. The suave silver-eyed gentleman turned to Raven. "See you tomorrow night," he whispered in her ear, stroking her cheek softly as he gazed into her eyes like he could do it forever. He leaned in and brushed her cheek with his lips. She turned tomato red. And to think she had just thought that she had managed to act fairly normal the entire time they had talked. And then, much to her dismay, he released her.

"It was nice meeting you, Starfire."

"I greatly enjoyed making your acquaintance as well, newest friend," Starfire chirped with a thousand watt smile. Ben started walking away and Raven couldn't help but watch him and his perfect ass until they were out of view.

"Friend Raven," Starfire began, snapping her out of her stupor.

"Yeah, Star?" she responded, slightly annoyed that the alien had interrupted her. And slightly annoyed at herself for not having more self control.

"I do believe I rather like this Ben fellow!" Starfire bellowed. "I now understand why you do as well. He is awfully kind and really very handsome. He is also, how you say 'quite the charmer', do you not agree, Friend Raven?"

"I suppose so," Raven answered trying to shrug indifferently even though her face was still tinged red.

"Oh, look Friend Raven, there is my favorite perfume store, we must go inside!" She grabbed Raven's hand and flew into another store before she could protest.

* * *

**Titans Tower**

If Raven thought she was tired before, she was definitely beyond exhausted now. She felt more drained than she would have after a four hour training session and an hour long battle with Dr. Light, Plasmus, and Mad Mod. The sorceress figured some tea would ease her lethargy. With a sigh she exited her room and began walking toward the common room. "Damn it!" shouted a frustrated voice as she entered the room, she saw a crumpled piece of paper fly near her and land by her feet. Another paper ball went sailing past her head as she approached the computer desk.

"Robin?" she asked in a concerned voice. Robin turned to face her in slight surprise.

"Oh...Raven...sorry about that..." he said sincerely. _And for ever deciding to break up with you in the first place, _he added mentally.

"It's alright, Robin," she replied calmly and began walking over to the kitchen. "Would you like some tea?" She definitely did not want a repeat of this morning because she was still his best friend, even if she was no longer his lover.

"Tea?" he wondered aloud as he watched her pour water into the kettle. "Um...actually, yes."

After about 5 minutes of drinking tea with Robin silence, Raven could not take it anymore. They had never ran out of things to talk about before, and the last thing she wanted was for things between them to be awkward.

"Robin, is something troubling you?"

"No," he lied. "Why would anything be bothering me?"

"Well, if you ever want to talk...I'm here for you, Robin," she responded.

"I'm fine, really," the ebony-haired teen insisted. She shot him a look over the rim of her mug. Clearly, she didn't believe him.

"I just want you to know that I care about you Robin. I always have and I always will. Regardless of whether I'm your girlfriend or not, we still have a bond," the dark girl admitted. She got up and placed the cup in the sink.

"Thank you, these days I forget that..." She smiled lightly. Well, it was a start. "Good night. And Raven..." he began. She stopped and turned to face him with a hidden emotion shimmering in her eyes. "I'll never stop caring for you either."

"Good night, Robin," she murmured and walked out of the common room.

"More than you could ever know..." Robin said sadly.

* * *

**Slade's Lair **

"Excellent," he drawled, as he grabbed a piece of machinery from a Sladebot.

"Now, I'm just one step closer to getting what I desire... The titans won't even see it coming until it's too late..."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, was it worth the wait, people? Who's beginning to pity Robin? Should Raven just make up her mind, or does she think she can have both? Is Ben an annoyance for coming between the two birds or does anyone still like him? You know the drill send me some feedback by writing a review! I am dying for some reassurance that will let me know this chapter wasn't entirely craptastic!

Check out my new blog, it's linked on my profile! (Kelformity . blogspot . com)


	7. Hope Lost

Thanks so much for your reviews! I read every single one, and even if I got a thousand, I still would! Reviews are great motivation for me to hurry up, if you know what I mean... Sorry for the wait before, I'm trying my best to get these chapters online! I just can't believe it's been over a year. Man I am LAZY! But it's wonderful that people are still reading this! I will try not to take this long again. For those of you who enjoy reading my story, you rock! Please continue scrolling down if ya feel meh! :)

(Kelformity . blogspot . com)

* * *

**___"Do you want me to tell you something really subversive? Love is everything it's cracked up to be. That's why people are so cynical about it. . . . It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for. And the trouble is, if you don't risk everything, you risk even more." Erica Jong _**

* * *

Robin peeled his face off his desk-but with a smile on his face. Right now he had something to be happy about. He and Raven were finally talking again. She even admitted to still having feelings for him...well in a way. She said she cared for him still-it wasn't exactly a declaration of love, but he would take it...for now. At least for the time being he was sure that they were still friends. Sure he would have to wait a little to gain her trust again and allow her to let them pick up where they left off, but he could wait.

He was hopeful, he knew that she would come around if he gave it a little time. Robin whistled a happy, light tune to himself and threw on some sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt. He started walking over to the gym to train. He even whistled a tune as he did. _Today is going to be_ a good day,_ I can feel it, _Robin thought to himself. The titans leader began as usual with his stretches. He stretched his calves, his hamstrings, his quadriceps, his biceps, his triceps, his abdominals, obliques, and his pectoralis muscles. Then he warmed up with some cardio on the treadmill for half an hour. After that he did anaerobic exercises by lifting weights. By now he was sweating quite a bit and took off his shirt. Finally, he moved on to the punching bag, his favorite way to end his 90 minute workout.

Just then, Raven walked in, in all her scantily-clad glory. The sorceress was wearing a fitted purple tank top that exposed a glorious 2 inches of toned midriff and a creamy wink of cleavage. She had her hair in a high ponytail that grazed the nape of her neck and was wearing the most delectable pair of tiny black shorts with black, blue, and purple sneakers. She smiled at him.

"Good morning, Robin," she said calmly.

"Good morning, Raven," he answered.

Raven started to stretch. _I wonder if she's wearing any underwear... _he thought to himself as he enjoyed the back view of her tight, round buttocks when she bent down to stretch her calves. There was no way she was not still interested-even if it was just the least bit-if she had come to the gym this early in the morning, where she knew he would be and where she knew he spent a lot of his time, and dress herself in a skimpy workout outfit just so it could cling to her sweaty body to tempt him as she stretched and twisted her sexy figure into all sorts of arousing positions. Robin was turned on just by thinking about it.

"So...how did you sleep?" he asked casually.

"I slept well," she replied while touching her toes. "How about you? Did you even get any sleep?"

"Yes, believe it or not I got three hours-but that was only because I fell asleep on my work," the raven-haired teen confessed.

"Robin, you really should get some sleep. It's difficult to fight villains left and right while running on three hours-even for you."

He watched her exercise on the elliptical out of the corner of his eye. He watched her chest bounce up and down in time with her movements. _I don't know how much more of this I can take..._ For once, the punching bag was not satisfying him-not like it normally did; he needed something more.

"You know Raven, I still bet I could still take you on with just a quarter tank of gas and one arm tied behind my back, " he called to her before he could stop himself. She stared at him with a twinkle of mirth in her eyes.

"Have at it then." She got off the exercise machine and walked over to him. "I suppose I could use a bit of a warm up."

"Don't think I'll go easy on you," he challenged.

"Believe me, I won't either," said the dark girl. Raven, fanned herself for a second. "It's awfully hot in here, don't you think?"

"I am with you on that one," he agreed. She proceeded to pull off her tank top, leaving her in just a blue sports bra.

No, she was definitely _not_ going to go easy on him.

"-obin...Robin...?" Raven asked, snapping him out of his revere.

"Huh, what?" he questioned in response.

"I was just asking you what the rules were for our little sparring session when you blanked out on me."

"Oh, right. Well, um, no tricks, no weapons, no outside help, and no powers."_ And put your shirt back on, or you'll have an unfair advantage, _he added internally. _  
_

"Fine. But...what do you say we...make things interesting?" she asked.

"Alright, I'm listening."

"The loser has to do one favor for the winner, and the loser cannot object-no matter what it is," she added.

"Sounds more than fair to me. Just know what you're getting yourself into Raven, be prepared to do whatever I want when _I_ win."

"I somehow don't think I will be," she said sarcastically.

"I beg to differ... So...are you ready for me, Raven?" he taunted.

"The question is: are you ready for _me_?" she responded in a low sultry voice.

"You know I always am." He let out a battle cry and ran towards her.

He leaped into the air, his leg raised and his foot positioned to kick her. Just before it was about to hit her, she grabbed his leg and twisted it, so that he fell backwards.

"Man, Raven that was cold," he joked from his post on the floor.

"Is that all you've got?"

"Not even close."

The masked titan used his taunt abdominal muscles and his arms to push off the ground and pull himself back into his fighting position.

"Don't count me out just yet, Raven...I do know all of your weaknesses after all."

He aimed a punch for her stomach. Raven dodged it.

"You forget that I know all of yours as well..."

Raven did a handspring so that she landed behind him. She went for his back, but he ducked and dropped so that he was lying supine on his on the floor again. Robin relaxed cockily and put his hands behind his head.

_What is he planning?_ He used his feet to grab her calves and pull her down on top of him. She fell onto him with an "oof."

"Right place, right time, I guess," Robin said with a cocky grin.

"You talk too much," Raven noted, slightly annoyed.

"It doesn't matter how much I talk if I'm the one winning."

"Don't count on it." Raven hissed and used Robin's body as leverage to back-flip back onto her feet. The mage launched herself into the air, positioned to land on him. Right before she was about the reach the ground, Robin surprised her and grabbed her ankles and spun her around and threw her into the wall. Raven rose shakily with a groan.

"Had enough yet?" he challenged.

Raven pulled herself into a fighting stance, as if daring him to come closer. "Alright if that's what you want." Robin aimed a right hook to her side. She grimaced. He aimed for her chest, she dodged and used her leg to sweep his legs out from under him. The sorceress launched herself into the air once more and tackled him.

"Have _you _had enough yet?" she breathed an inch away from his face.

"Nope," he panted. "I think I rather like this position."

"Really?" she asked, bemused. She pinned his arms above his head and pressed her knees into his thighs. "How about now?"

"Even better... Not trying to take advantage of me, are you?" Robin teased. Even though he knew he was secretly hoping she would.

"I would not dream of doing such a thing to you, Robin," Raven said facetiously.

"Aw, that's a shame."

"But, then again, maybe I would..." she murmured sultrily.

The purple-haired girl leaned closer. Robin suppressed the moan that threatened to come out as Raven's breasts were pressed further into his chest. Robin prayed silently that she couldn't feel the beginnings of his erection. The pressure of her hips on his waist made it even harder to bear.

The mystic never once broke eye-contact with him, enchanting him with her spellbinding eyes, looking at him like she could see straight through his mask. It was taking every fiber of his being to prevent himself from kissing her. If he did, she would never forgive him, no matter how much she was currently overstepping the boundaries of their current 'friendship'. But he knew and she knew, that they could never just be friends.

"Robin..." she whispered, moving even closer. She was only two inches away from his mouth.

_Holy crap, is she going to kiss me? Well it's not like I would mind or anything..._

"Raven..."

"Have fun doing the dishes tonight!" She disappeared in a flash of black lightning.

"Hey!" he yelled, slightly angered that her warm body was no longer atop his. "That's not fair!"

"Sorry, but rules are rules," she responded by way of telepathy. "Enjoy..."

* * *

**Robin's Room**

Robin was only moderately pissed that he had tonight's dishes, but then again-hadn't Cyborg said something about ordering in? Oh well. Raven probably wouldn't be eating, so it wouldn't be that many dishes. Then again, Starfire and Cyborg each had well-past healthy appetites. The raven haired teen was even angrier that Raven had left him high and dry after leading him on. He should have known she wasn't going to kiss him-but what would he have done if she had? All he knew is that he wouldn't ever push her away again. Especially not after having her warm, barely-clothed body pressed flush against his for a good three minutes.

Robin threw his shirt and his pants into the laundry bin with a sigh. He turned on the shower and climbed into the tub. The titans leader closed his eyes and tried to let the cool water soothe his aching body and his aching heart. The water just was not doing it for him; he needed something; he needed more. If Raven continued to taunt him with what he could no longer have, he was not sure how much longer he could control himself. "..._Robin_..." a sweet melodic voice called to him. _Just ignore it _he told himself.

"Richard..." the voice pleaded. It ached with desperation and longing; he could not help but open his eyes. And there she was. A purple haired goddess, her naked body glistening with water droplets.

"Raven...?" he croaked in disbelief. "Is that...really you?"

"Yes, Richard...I'm right here, and I'm still yours. I never stopped being yours."

"Alright then, Raven, prove it," he said bluntly. She smirked. The half-demoness pressed her body flush against Robin's and leaned in and kissed him with everything she had. The titans leader moaned and eagerly reciprocated. She ran her hands down his chest and pulled away.

"Alright...I...believe you," he panted with a sheepish grin. "You won't leave me again, right?"

"I'll never leave you...I promise..." she whispered.

"Just don't do this to me again," he murmured.

"I would never dream of it because...I love you, Richard...so much..." She captured his lips once more, running her hands up and down his torso. Robin leaned into her touch. The violet haired girl's hand traveled lower. She stroked the area around his groin, and he gasped with need.

"Raven...please..." he groaned. She smiled seductively at him and looked down at his erection which was standing straight up.

"Someone certainly is excited..." she pointed out innocently, while caressing it. "Well, I had better help you with that then..."

She pushed him down and straddled him, her bare legs resting on either side of his lap. She smirked at him again. Then, she ran her fingers gently down his length and swirled them around his head. Robin gasped for breath. Raven always knew just where to touch to make him go crazy. His body was aching with need and radiating lust.

He simply could not control himself around the sensual purple beauty, but when she was naked, he knew he would attack her in seconds. She moved her fingers up and down his shaft and rubbed the tip. Robin began panting. She licked his manhood thoroughly and sucked on his head, circling her tongue around it. He jerked his hips forward violently.

"G-goodness...Raven..." he managed. Her expert fingers and her hot mouth were giving him were sending delightful ripples of pleasure to his pulsating cock. Raven let her fingers glide up and down his hard-on. The dark girl gently squeezed his balls. She ceased her ministrations to stare at him intensely, clearly enjoying her observations.

His chiseled chest glistened with sweat as it fell up and down as he panted. The titans leader could barely control himself and thrust into the air. The sorceress caressed a path from his inner thighs to his balls and up to his shaft. She licked the precum that leaked from his head. He gasped again. Raven ran her tongue down the sensitive underside of his penis; she licked his entrance. "P-please...Raven..." he stuttered. She wrapped her delicate fingers around his manhood and began pumping his length repeatedly.

"Oh, Raven...RAVEN!" he moaned loudly. "GOD...RAVEN!" he yelled as he came. He closed his eyes. "...Rae, that was so amazing..." He leaned in to kiss her, but he was met with air. He opened his eyes and saw his ejaculation washing down the drain and his limp cock in his hand. Robin immediately dropped his hand.

_What am...I doing? ...Did I really just do that? _he asked himself.

He had imagined the whole thing! He had just jerked off to thoughts about Raven. He had not had to masturbate in months-almost a year because he had a sexy, irresistible, seductive-not to mention lovable demoness to satisfy his manly urges. Now he had to wank off-and talk to himself just to be relieved of his built up sexual frustration. Just when he thought he could not sink any lower.

But, if this was what he had to do to keep himself from attacking Raven, then he would do it. Robin turned off the water and grabbed his towel. He dried himself, then dressed with haste. Now he had **two** problems: finding a way to rid himself of his pent up sexual energy _and_ finding out the whereabouts of Slade. Was it possible to kill two birds with one stone?

* * *

**Raven's Room**

Even though she got the feeling that Slade would not be paying her another personal visit, she still glanced around her room warily before pulling off her clothes and hopping in the shower. She couldn't help but think about Robin. Were the two of them going to be okay with being just friends? Were they just friends? Why had she led him on like that? Was she even leading him on? _No I have a date tonight, I just need to relax, and not think about Robin, _she thought to herself.

She showered quickly and dried herself. The mage pulled on her signature leotard and cloak. Maybe now she could finally finish reading her book without interruptions, which there seemed to be a lot of nowadays. The sorceress grabbed her tome and sat up in bed. She found the dogeared page which she had stopped at previously, opened the book and continued. She reveled in the relaxation reading Nathaniel Hawthorne gave her-or rather reading in general, instead of dealing with distractions, villains, drama-

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Raven shut her novel with exacerbation and stomped over to the door. She slid open the door. "What?" she snapped. "Oh, Robin...sorry." She felt a little bad for practically biting his head off, however, he seemed to be unfazed.

"Raven, there's been an attack on the city, didn't you see the alarm signals go off?" he questioned.

"No, I guess I was-" she started. Robin grabbed her hand.

"Come on, we don't have any more time to lose," he interrupted, and pulled her alongside him as they ran to the Control Room.

* * *

**Control Room**

Beast Boy and Starfire were watching the huge monitor, as Cyborg typed frantically. The three turned when they saw the two birds enter the room.

"So..." Beast Boy began, staring at their interlocked fingers. "Does this mean you two are-"

"No," the purple haired teen scowled, and snatched her hand back from Robin, and moved away from him. The masked titan looked wounded for a moment, and slightly shocked. _Maybe that was little too harsh... _Raven thought upon seeing his expression.

He knew that they weren't together anymore-but that did not mean that he wanted to be reminded of it every day. Robin still had yet to squash the part of him that still had feelings for Raven. He simply couldn't. Part of him still loved her, wanted to hold her close to him, kiss her, and fuck her senselessly. Even though he shouldn't. She was the girl he wanted to be with forever. When he was with her he didn't need anyone else. Why was it that when she had been his, it was the best feeling in the world?

**Flashback**

The two love birds were intertwined on blue silk sheets, kissing. Robin could not get enough of the petite, pale girl beneath him. He wished he could kiss her all day, if only Raven would let him. But he supposed he could live with just the moments like these.

"Richard..." she whispered against his lips.

It always turned him on further when she used his real name; she only did when she was alone with him, and they were intimate or having a serious discussion. The black-haired boy ran his fingertips across her cheeks, tracing her impossibly soft skin, then kissed her eyelids. She opened her big beautiful eyes and stared at him innocently as she kissed him and sucked on his bottom lip. The older teen moaned. He felt himself harden even more, while they watched each other as they kissed passionately. It was almost on the same level of intensity as sex. But not satisfying enough...

He _wanted_ more... He _needed _more...

He craved her. Practically everything about her turned him on. He pressed his nose to her neck and deeply inhaled her vanilla and lavender scent, eliciting a soft moan from the spellcaster. He ran his fingers through her hair, reveling in its softness. He embraced her in an effort to bring her even closer to himself. He pressed his torso against hers enjoying the feeling of her petite form against his long, muscular body.

The dark-haired teen rolled over, so that she was on top of him. Raven caressed his firm chest through his shirt, lightly brushing his nipples. He shivered. Robin stroked a path from his girlfriend's neck down to the clasp of her cape, and unclipped it, letting it fall to the floor, exposing her perfect, leotard-covered body. The raven-haired teen loved the fact that he had been one of the few people that had seen her without her cloak on and he intended to keep it this way. He stared intensely at her, brushing her face with his hand. "You're beautiful, Raven..." Robin whispered. Her already flushed face reddened lightly. He smiled and once again claimed her swollen lips. The masked titan explored her back with his hands.

"Raven..." he murmured, now kissing her neck, and slowly trailing his hands down her sides and onto her hips, rubbing them through her suit.

The empath entangled her fingers in his hair. He pulled her closer, and pressed his hips further into hers. The older bird nibbled softly at her neck, earning a barely audible, pleasured sigh. She arched into him, unintentionally brushing against his hardness. Robin gasped.

He moved his hips against hers and groaned softly as his erection rubbed her crotch. The spiky-haired boy stared at her longingly, silently asking her if she was comfortable with where things were headed. "Richard...I can't," she confessed as she recoiled from him. She cupped his cheek. "I'm sorry... Please understand... I'm just not ready." Robin could not help but feel disappointed, but then he thought about how Raven was feeling and felt guilty. The masked teen realized what he had done and mentally kicked himself for practically forcing himself on her. He usually stopped himself before things got this far, but sometimes he felt like he simply could not help it. Sometimes, although he hated to admit, he acted like a hormonal teenager.

"Rae, I should be the one apologizing... I pushed you too far, I should have had more self-control," he admitted.

"Richard, I-"

"No, _really_. I completely respect your decision to wait... We can take as long as you need." Raven embraced him. He promised that he would let her take her time and he meant it. For he and Raven to reach that level of intimacy would be like heaven on earth.

"Thank you, Richard, I feel very relieved to hear you say that... Just know that when I am ready, it will be with you. **You** are the _only _person I want to give myself to," she told him gingerly. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Now, how am I supposed to control myself when you say things that like that?" he asked jokingly.

"Clearly you didn't," she said smirking as she pointed to the bulge in his pants. "Did I _do_ that?"

"Yes, you most certainly did." He winked at her. "You do it all the time actually." Raven burned red and looked away. Robin tilted her face towards his, and stared at her seriously. He kissed her deeply. "Raven...I...want to spend my life with you..."

"I love you...so much, Richard," she whispered, her purple eyes sparkling.

**End Flashback**

"Robin...Robin?" Raven repeated as she waved her hand in front of his face in an attempt to get him out of his trance. He grabbed her hand and returned it to her. "Sorry," she monotoned. _In more ways than one..._

"Thank you, Raven," he replied giving her a curt nod. He reverted to full-on leader mode.

"Cyborg, can you get a reading on who is trying to break into the research facilities?" the former sidekick asked.

"I'm trying, but all the security cameras are offline," the cybernetic teen responded.

"Then I guess we'll just find out on our own. But since we've already wasted so much time," Robin stared at his hooded teammate. "Raven, can you teleport us there?"

_Like I can say no when he puts it that way, _she thought to herself. She encased herself and her teammates in a black bubble. "Azarath, mentrion, zinthos!" she chanted. The five vanished in a black and white flash, and reappeared on top of the research facilities.

"We need to split up." Robin deduced. "I'm not entirely sure who may be behind this attack, but I'm going to find out. Cyborg you'll search the east and west wings. Since the three of you can fly, you can cover more floors than Cyborg and me. Raven since you can phase through the floor, you can cover more area than any of us. Beast Boy take the north and south wings, and the second floor. Starfire scour the third and fourth floors. Raven do the top floors. I'll check the unauthorized area in the basement. If anyone spots any criminal activity don't forget to use to communicators so that the rest of us can come for back up. Titans, move out!"

* * *

**Research Facilities Basement**

_It's Slade! Slade has to be behind this, who else would want the technology in this building? Although some of the inventions are experimental, there are weapons and holding cells powerful enough to capture a Titan! _Luckily for Robin he had no supernatural abilities that could be stolen or overpowered. But in a way, he always felt like the weakest.

**West Wing**

Cyborg activated his flashlight. So far there appeared to be no one here. _Maybe I should go help Robin, he definitely went to the basement because he thinks Slade is here, and wants to take him on alone. _The cybernetic teen headed for the basement.

**Second Floor**

Beast Boy flew quickly in the form of a hawk. _Just who is behind this attack? The only villains that have attacked here before are Red X and Slade..._

**Third Floor**

_Something does not feel right about this attack... _Starfire paused in midair, she thought she heard someone behind her. The redhead turned; there seemed to be no one there. She flew away quickly. _I certainly hope my friends are doing well._

**Fifth Floor**

_Sure give me the largest assignment because I have such **wonderful **powers! Then again, Robin must think I'm capable of handling myself if he gave me such an extensive task... _She floated down the corridor with the laser cannons that were under construction. She looked into an empty room. "Honestly, what kind of villain would be able to find their way through this maze-like building anyway?" Raven asked herself.

"Why, me of course." Raven's eyes grew wide. She turned around.

"Slade!"

"Hello, my dear..."

* * *

How was that? Did it somewhat live up to expectations? (I hope...) Write a review and let me know what you think-whether it is good or bad, or even if you're indifferent! And I am planning on writing another story pretty soon, maybe two, but don't worry my 'avid' readers, you'll be the first to know!

Check out my new blog, it's linked on my profile! (Kelformity . blogspot . com)


End file.
